It's Always Sonny
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: A multi-chap based off of my one-shot "You Believed in Me." Years ago, Chad received a fan letter from a little girl named Sonny. What happens when he learns that the girl who has inspired him over the years is the girl he is in love with now? Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter story. It is based off of my story "You Believed in Me." Do to the positive response towards the story, I have decided to go ahead and expand on the story. I'm starting from the very beginning of Chad and Sonny's story. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy telling it :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily who gave me my first review on the one shot that this story is based off of. Thanks Em!**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Mama! The Goody Gang is about to come on!" Five-year-old Sonny Monroe stood in the living room of her family's country house. She was half-dressed, with one sock on and one sock off. Her hair was tangled and uncombed. In her hands, she clutched the TV remote. As impatient as she was, she didn't touch any of the buttons. Mommy and Daddy had a rule that only they could turn on the TV and work the remote. Normally, Sonny didn't mind. She didn't really know how to work the remote anyway, but right now, she was impatiently hopping from socked foot to unsocked foot.

"Mama!"

"Sweetie, I need to finish drying the dishes first." Connie Monroe poked her head into the living room. She was holding a dripping wet bowl in one hand and a dish towel in the other. Her expression softened when she saw the state that her daughter was in. Connie laughed and went to put the dish and towel on the counter. She came back a moment later and took the remote from her daughter's hand. Sonny clapped her hands.

"Yay! It's on Channel 5, Mama, 'member?" Connie just smiled and pressed a button on the remote. The theme music for The Goody Gang began to fill the room, but it was quickly drowned out by Sonny's squeal. "Yay! Mama, did you know that this is my favoritest show. I love it so-" She squealed again as the music ended and the scene flipped to one of the gang sitting in a circle on the playground. "There he is, Mama! That's him. Oh! I'm gonna marry him someday."

Sonny reached out a finger and pointed to a little blonde boy sitting off to the side of the Goody Gang. He was one of the minor characters, but Sonny thought that he was the "cutest boy" on the show, and she watched it religiously just to see him for five minutes. Her obvious joy at seeing him in the opening scene made Connie laugh.

"Well, sweetie, you have a long, long time before you get married. Let's not rush anything." Sonny frowned and gave her mom a disappointed look.

"I know, Mama, but he's the bestest boy I ever saw. I already decided that we are gonna live in a gingerbread house and he's going to make me pancakes. I just wish there was a way that I could tell him that we are gonna get married. Then I cou-" Here she was interrupted,

"You could write him a letter." Sonny's older sister, Alivia, stood in the doorway. She was buttoning up her coat. Sonny stared at Alivia with wide eyes.

"I could do that?" The TV show was forgotten in Sonny's excitement.

"Sure, why not. Lots of girls at school send fan letters to famous actors." Alivia had just turned twelve and was in middle school. Sonny looked at her sister with wide eyes. She had always thought that Alivia was so grown up and knew anything. "You just need to find out where he can have mail sent to. I'll ask around at school. Someone is bound to know where to send mail to The Goody Gang." Sonny jumped off the couch and ran to give her sister a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She gave her sister another quick squeeze and began to hop from one foot to another again. People often remarked to Connie that her daughter had an endless energy source. She had to agree, and she ofthen had to step in and calm her daughter back down. She reached out and placed a hand on Sonny's slim shoulders to make her stand still.

"Alright, that's enough. Livi, you need to get going. I hear the bus coming down the street. Where is your brother?" Here, Connie paused and put her head through the doorway that opened into the back hallway. She hollered towards the back bedroom for her middle child, "ANDREW!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eight-year old Andrew came running down the hall, shoving his arms into his coat sleeves along the way. At that moment, the bus pulled up to the house. Connie gave them each a kiss and then herded her two older children out the door. Sonny stood next to her mother and waved to her siblings. She couldn't help but shout one last thing at her sister,

"Don't forget to ask, Livi! I wanna write to Woody." Her arm waved frantically in the air as the bus pulled away. As it disappeared around a curve, she turned to her mom. "Can I color a picture for Woody Goody, Mama?" Connie smiled.

"Sure sweetie, but his name isn't really Woody Goody. I checked the credits. You need to write your letter Chad Dylan Goldfarb. He's the boy who plays Woody Goody." Connie watched her daughter's face to make sure that she understood. Sonny opened her mouth in a silent "O." Connie continued, "Why don't you go wash your hands and I will get out the crayons and some paper for you?"

Sonny nodded and ran off to wash her hands. Connie went to the living room closet and got down a box of crayons. After setting it on the table, she went over the the computer desk and pulled a few pieces of paper out of the printer and placed them in front of Sonny, who had returned from washing her hands.

"Sweetheart, are your hands dry?" Sonny looked down at her dripping hands. She quickly swiped them over her jeans a couple of times. Connie had to stifle a laugh. "Alright, well, have fun, sweetie. I'm going to go do some laundry.

Sonny picked up her peach crayon and drew a wobbly circle. She filled it in, only going outside the lines a few times, then drew a second circle. After filling that one in, she drew a smiling face on each of the circles. The next few minutes were spent drawing bodies for each of the faces. She gave the girl a pink dress and the boy a blue shirt and bluer shorts. Next, she picked up a yellow crayon to draw the boy's hair. A cry of alarm left her mouth when she realized what she had done. Connie came running into the room to make sure that nothing was the matter.

"Mama! I accidentally gave Chad green hair! I thought it was the yellow crayon, but it was green instead." Two big tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. Connie came over and gave her daughter a hug.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm sure that Chad will like it no matter what. And you can explain in the letter if you want." She picked up a real yellow crayon and handed it to her daughter. "Here, why don't you color over the green with the yellow. I bet you won't even be able to tell a difference." Connie kissed the top of her daughter's head and went to finish the laundry.

Sonny carefully covered the green with the yellow and smiled at the result. It wasn't perfect- Chad still had a tinge of green in his hair- but it wasn't horrible anymore. She went on to give herself light brown hair and a pink bow. At that point, she laid down the pink crayon and picked up the picture to examine it.

"It needs sump'in," she thought. A smile lit her face as an idea came to her. She picked up a red crayon and carefully drew hearts in all of the white spaces. Then she wrote her name: SONNY, under the girl in the picture. She didn't know how to spell Chad, but she would ask her mom when she came back from doing the laundry.

After finishing the laundry and putting supper into the crock-pot, Connie sat down at the kitchen table with Sonny. She had already told her daughter how to spell Chad and now she was about to write down what Sonny wanted to say to the actor. Sonny wiggled with excitement over being able to tell Chad that they were going to get married.

"I guess that Chad and Sonny sounds 'bout as good as Woody and Sonny, but I'm sad that he don't have a rhyming name anymore." Sonny had lamented on this fact the entire morning, since she had found out Chad's real name. Connie just smiled at her daughter.

"Ready to right the letter?" Sonny nodded enthusiastcially.

"Yep. Ok, now Mama, you have to write exactly what I say. That way he will know that I wrote the letter even though I didn't."

It took almost an hour for Sonny to get her letter just right. The end product was rather amusing. She had Connie read it back to her in order to make sure that she was satisfied with the final result:

_Dear Chad, I mean Mr. Goldfarb,_

_Mama says that I have to be polite when I write this, but I dunno about that. She's the one writing the letter because I am only five years old and I can't write good yet. My name is Sonny, by the way. I would tell you my last name, but Mama says that I can't, just in case some bad man sees the letter. I don't know about that. I bet you would beat up any bad man who tried to take your letter. Opps, Mama said that I need to get back on track. She says that to me a lot. I wanted to write you first to tell you that you are my favorite on The Goody Gang. Mainly because you are the cutest, but also because I think that you are funny. But sometimes you are serious. The other part of the letter is to tell you that we are going to get married someday. I know that it is fast come up on you, but I have known since the first show. We are going to get married in a field and have lots of cake with frosting, or maybe just frosting. And we will live in a big house with windows and have a little boy named Cooper. I like the name Cooper. It's like copper, only not. And copper is shiny and pretty. I only know this because Mama has a plate made of copper that she keeps on a shelf. Mama says that I am writing too much so I have to say bye. I think that you are the bestest actor on the show. I thought that you were Woody Goody, but Mama says that you just pretend to be him and that makes you an actor. If that is true, then you have to be the bestest and cutest actor I ever saw. I am putting in a picture of us together for you to have. I am sorry about the green hair. It was a mistake. Ok, bye-bye._

_Love, Sonny_

Sonny clapped her hands together. "It's perfect, Mama!" She handed the picture to Connie and watched as she carefully folded both the letter and the picture into thirds. Sonny handed her mom the envelope. As soon as Alivia got home from school with the address, they would mail the letter to Chad Dylan Goldfarb in faraway California.

**There you go! The first chapter of my new story. I hope that you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it- especially the letter. Sorry for any mistakes although some of the grammar mistakes were because Sonny is only five in this chapter. Thanks again for reading it. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the chapter mishap thing! I guess that's why you shouldn't upload a story at 1:00 am :P Ok, this should work better this time.**

**Thank you so much for your response to Chapter 1! I was very overwhelmed to get seven responses in nine hours :) **

**Here is Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you did Chapter 1.**

"Mail's here!" Gus, the old mailman at Wickham Studios, gleefully called out. With squeals and shouts, the cast of The Goody Gang hurried over to his cart. Everyone that is, but Chad. He hung back, scuffing his tennis shoes on the floor. He didn't even bother to look at everyone grabbing for their fan mail.

"Stupid fan mail," he mumbled. The show had been running for a month, but nobody had sent him a letter. Sure, he was only a minor character, but so was Tawni and she got lots of letters. Chad frowned and glanced over at Tawni. It must have been her golden hair and cheerful personality. He reached a hand up to touch his own hair. It was golden too, but it must not have been like Tawni's hair.

He sat down on his makeup chair with a huff and peered over at the group around the mail cart. Most of them were holding letters. The older ones moved over to their makeup chairs or to the couch to read their fanmail. Chad smiled a bit smugly when he realized that Tawni didn't have a letter in her hand. _Serves her right_, he thought,_ she's just a minor character like me_. His thoughts were interrupted by Gus's call,

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb! Where's Chad?" He saw the boy leap off his seat and come running over. Gus knowingly smiled. "First fan letter, eh? Well, looks like a nice, fat one for you." He handed the thick envelope to Chad, "Here you go, son."

Chad clung to the letter and hurried to get his jacket. Gus always brought the mail right before the parents showed up to take their kids home. Chad might have been an actor and all of six years old, but he still couldn't read much. He decided to ask Mom to read the letter for him right after they got home. It would be hard to be patient- he could hardly wait to see who had sent him his very first fan letter.

"Excuse me! Can I get your attention, kids?" Emmett Garrend, the director of The Goody Gang, hollered over the noise of all the kids pulling on their jackets. He was a big, balding man who usually smelled bad, but he was an excellent director and pulled in great ratings. The Owner of Wickham Studios loved the money that Emmett brought in, but the kids lived somewhat in fear of him. The noise quickly died down when they heard his booming voice. Once he was satisfied that the kids were listening, Emmett began his daily speech,

"Thank you. Now, we had an excellent show today, but let's try to make it better tomorrow." Here he paused as he got to his favorite part of the speech, "Mr. Wickham has been very happy with the ratings of this show. He told me the other day that he intends to have another season of this show. With a new season coming up, there may be opportunity for you minor characters to have a bigger story. Of course, you must prove that you are worthy of such an honor. Now, go on home and be back here bright and early tomorrow!" Emmett did his customary bow at the end of his speech, then turned and left the room.

The kids breathed a collective sigh once he had disappeared out the door. Emmett came in every day after the show and gave the same speech. The whole cast could have said it word-for-word along with him. Instead, they had to suffer through the speech quietly. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Emmett. Chad usually thought on other things during Emmett's speech. Today, he had spent the entire time wondering about his letter. He wondered whether the person was a boy or a girl. He kind of hoped that it was a girl.

As soon as Emmett left the room, the kids all made a dash for the door. The parking lot was full of parents waiting to pick their kids up. Chad spotted his mom's minivan and ran over to it. He pulled open the sliding door and hopped in.

"Guess what, Mom?" His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Wendy Goldfarb looked back at her son and smiled. It had been several weeks since he had been that excited.

"Why don't you tell me while you shut the door?" Chad eagerly leaned over and grabbed the door handle with both hands. He grunted and managed to pull the door shut. After plopping back down in the seat, he grabbed the seat belt and clicked it shut. Wendy looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled, "Alright, Chaddy, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"MOM! I told you not to call me Chaddy. I'm six years old, remember?" Wendy took a glance in the mirror again and saw that her son sat with his arms crossed and an indignant look on his face. She hid a smile.

"Sorry, son. Now, what has you so excited today?" The grin came back, and Chad reached into his bag to pull out the letter. He was practically bouncing on the seat with excitement.

"I got a letter today, Mommy! My first fan letter EVER!" Chad never called her Mommy unless he was very excited. Hearing made Wendy smile. At that point, he remembered something and smiled with satisfaction. "And Tawni didn't get one today, which is good." He paused, "Mom, I don't like Tawni, but she is kinda pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, dear, I would consider her to be pretty."

"Anyways, Mom, can you read the letter when we get home?" Somehow, Chad managed to get himself back on subject.

"Of course, dear." They spent the rest of the ride home in silence. Wendy had learned several days ago that it was better to not ask Chad how work had gone. He had been rather upset lately about how small of a part he had. Sometimes it was hard for her to find a way to encourage him. As a mother, she felt it was her responsibility to encourage him, but she wasn't completely happy with having a six-year-old with a job. Most of the time, she found it easiest to just avoid the subject.

They arrived at their apartment at last. It wasn't much of a home, but they were waiting to buy one until Chad's dad, Brian, could find a job in LA and sell their house back in Illinois. Wendy hated the separation, but she knew that it couldn't be helped. Chad had auditioned at an open audition in Chicago and had landed the role of Woody Goody. It was a great opportunity for the boy, and Brian insisted that his son have every possible chance to make it big.

Chad didn't seem to notice his mom's mood. He hurriedly gathered up his bag and the letter and ran up the stairs to their apartment door. In his haste, he left the van door open, so Wendy had to shut it. On her way up the stairs, she rummaged around in her purse for the key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Chad ran into the room and waved the letter around in the air.

"Can you read it now, Mommy? Oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE?" Wendy laughed and threw her purse on the chair by the door. She was very happy to see that Chad had a bit of his old personality back. It was easier to be happy when her only son was happy.

"Of course, dear. Why don't you open it and then I can read it." Chad eagerly tore off the envelope. He opened the letter and found a picture inside.

"Mom! I have green hair in the picture!" He frowned, but continued to inspect the picture. "She did a good job, coloring didn't she, Mom? She stayed in the lines pretty much. And I think she loves me. Look at all the hearts." Chad had never had a girl like him before, but he felt pretty excited about it. In fact, he didn't really mind the idea at all. "Ok, Mom. I'm ready for you to read the letter now."

Wendy smiled and began to read,

_Dear Chad, I mean Mr. Goldfarb,_

_Mama says that I have to be polite when I write this, but I dunno about that. She's the one writing the letter because I am only five years old and I can't write good yet. My name is Sonny, by the way..._

She continued to read the letter. Chad paid attention to it, but he also found himself wondering about the girl who had written it. He now knew that her name was Sonny. His fingers traced over the picture that she had drawn him. He guessed that she must have brown hair since that's the color that she had given herself,

_We are going to get married in a field and have lots of cake with frosting, or maybe just frosting. And we will live in a big house with windows and have a little boy named Cooper. I like the name Cooper. It's like copper, only not. And copper is shiny and pretty._

Chad's eyes opened wide at that statement. He wasn't sure about getting married. Sure, he was ok now with a girl liking him, but being married? He involuntarily wrinkled his nose. No, he didn't want to get married. Although, he loved cake with lots of frosting, so maybe being married wouldn't be too bad.

_I am sorry about the green hair. It was a mistake. Ok, bye-bye._

_Love, Sonny_

Wendy finished reading the letter, then folded it up and handed it to her son. She had throuroghly enjoyed reading the letter. The little girl who had written it certainly had a personality. And she loved seeing the excitement in her son's face as he heard his first fan letter. She had secretly been happy too, that he hadn't been excited about getting married. Chad looked down at the letter.

"Ok. The green hair was an accident. I guess that I can forgive her. She did write me my first fan letter, and she said that she loved me. I kinda like the idea of girls liking me, Mom. It makes me feel improptent." Chad stumbled over the big word. It had always been a hard one for him to say.

"That's important, dear," Wendy gently corrected. "I'm glad that you enjoyed the letter. It was a very nice one. This Sonny seems to really like you." She decided to boost her son's ego just a bit, "And I bet that if she likes you, then there are other girls who like you too."

"Your probly right, Mom." Chad grinned- a huge grin, "I'm gonna work really hard tomorrow and be EXTRA cute for Sonny. Maybe then I'll get some more letters." An idea popped into his head. "Can I write her a letter back? To thank her for writing me?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. There is no return address on here." She saw her son's disappointed face. "But perhaps you could write her a letter anyway. She wouldn't read it, but it might make you feel better." Chad's grin returned,

"Yes, Yes! Mom, I wanna do that." Wendy went to get her son a piece of paper and a pencil. He didn't have the best handwriting or spelling, but he insisted upon writing the letter himself. She was happy to let him.

Chad sat and thought for awhile what to say. He wanted to get the words just right,

_Deer Sonny,_

_Thank you for the lettter. I really liked it. Its ok that my hare was greene. I no that it was a mistake. I like cake with frosting (he had to ask how to spell that). I hope that I can meet you sumday._

_Chad _

When the letter was done, Wendy took it and put it into a folder. Chad gathered up the letter, picture and folder and hurried to his room. He put the folder into a drawer and pinned the letter and picture onto his bulletin board. A smile crossed his face,

" I am the bestest and cutest actor she ever saw."

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit sad. I didn't mean for it to be that way, but I wanted to put in some background on Chad and his family. Again, sorry for any mistakes. Chad's letter was supposed to have bad spelling. Thanks again for reading!**

**Please review. Or send me a PM- I always respond to those :) If you do, I'll think that you are the "bestest reader ever" :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! Seriously, I am overwhelmed by the response to this story so far.**

**I was planning on making this story mainly about Chad, but I fell in love with little Sonny, so I've decided to write the chapters in pairs: one about Sonny, then one about Chad.**

**I've been neglecting to say this, but I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance, although I think that it would be awesome to write some episodes for it :)**

**Alright, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter :D**

Sonny stood still while Alivia put her hair into two perfect pigtails. It was a rare moment of calmness for her, but she wanted to look perfect for her first day of kindergarten. She was pretty excited about starting school, but she was even more excited about the return of The Goody Gang. Even though she managed to keep her body standing still, Sonny's mouth moved a hundred miles an hour while she told her sister of all the wonderful things about Chad Dylan Goldfarb,

"Livi, I am SO excited about seeing Chad today. Of course, he won't see me, which is sad, but I get to see him again. I wonder if he got my letter. Mama wouldn't let me put our address on the env'lope, so he don't know where I live and can't write back." Here, Sonny paused to take a breath, "Anyways, I'm glad that Mama agreed to let me go to kindergarten after lunch so I can watch The Goody Gang. I think I would die if I couldn't see my Chad on TV." Sonny put extra emphasis on the word "die." Alivia just laughed.

"Ok, your hair is all done. Now go bug someone else so I can finish getting ready." Alivia loved her little sister, but Sonny's over-exuberance for life in general, and Chad Dylan Goldfarb in particular, sometimes got on her nerves. "I think that Dad is in the kitchen. Why don't you go show him your hair?" Sonny's eyes lit up and she skipped down the hallway, her pigtails swinging behind her.

"Daaaa-dddy!" Mark Monroe looked up at his daughter's sing-songy call. A smile crossed his face as he put down his newspaper and opened his arms. Sonny climbed up on his lap and immediately started talking,

"Looky, looky, looky! Livi did my hair up for school!" She shook her hair a few times to show off her bouncy pigtails. Then a serious look crossed her face, and she turned to address her dad, "Daddy, I've been thinking. You need to write a letter to Chad and introduce yourself to him. Aunt Mary said that when she got married, Uncle Doug had to ask Grandpa if he could marry her. And if Chad doesn't know you, how can he ask to marry me?" Mark laughed and gave his daughter a hug,

"Well, sweetheart, when the time comes, I am sure that the man who wants to marry you will know who I am." Sonny frowned and corrected her dad,

"Not a man, Daddy. Just Chad." Mark laughed again and tweaked his daughter's nose.

"Alright, whatever you say, Sonny." He looked down at his watch, "Now, are you planning on watching this Chad in his show today? Or are you going to just sit her and talk about him?" Sonny's eyes opened wide and she jumped off her dad's lap.

"Daddy! I almost forgot about the show! What would Chad think if I didn't watch him on TV?" She ran into the living room. Mark followed after her, laughing at her excitement. When he walked through the doorway into the living room, Sonny was waiting for him, the remote in her hand. He took it from her and turned it to the right channel.

Sonny plopped down on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. She grinned in anticipation. Within a couple of minutes, the theme music filled the room. Sonny started to squeal, but checked herself. After all, she was going to be starting school today, which meant that she needed to be grown up. She had also learned that Chad was six, not seven, so she felt that it was important to be "more grown-up" in order to be on his level. Instead, she tried a more subdued approach,

"Daddy, do you think that Chad is more growed up now? I haven't seen him all summer. Mama says that I have growed some. Anyways, I think that-" Sonny stopped talking as the opening stopped and the show began.

She was delighted to see that her beloved Chad was in the opening scene. He stood talking to one of the older members of the Goody Gang, Bubba Goody. Bubba was explaining that since Chad was going to become a full-fledged member of the club, he had to pick a girl to join with him.

Sonny was a little confused by the first scene. She didn't understand what "full-fledged" meant. Unfortunately, her dad had left the room, so she couldn't ask him. Instead, she watched commercials about cereal and barbie dolls. A huge grin lit her face when the show came back on.

Chad was sitting alone in the Goody Gangs' clubhouse. He was holding a flower and looking nervously at his feet. Sonny thought that he had never looked cuter. Her smile quickly faded when Chad was joined by one of the girls from the Goody Gang. Sonny couldn't remember her name. They looked bashfully at each other for a moment, and then Chad handed her the flower. She accepted it and they started to walk out the door. The girl leaned in and proceeded to plant a kiss on the-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A distraught Sonny burst into tears. Mark came running into the room, followed by Connie. They both scanned the room, obviously looking for the cause of her tears. The TV had flipped to a commercial, so it gave no clue as to why she was so upset. Mark relaxed some and walked over to his youngest.

"What is the matter, sweetheart?" His voice was full of concern and his big brown eyes looked kindly upon his daughter. Sonny looked up at him with the same brown eyes and drew a shaky breath,

"C-Chad d-doesn't – love- meee! She k-kissed him." A new round of tears spilled down her cheeks. Mark and Connie exchanged a look, then went to sit down on either side of the sobbing girl. Connie placed an arm around her daughter.

"Sweetie, I am sure that Chad didn't mean to hurt you. He is an actor, dear. Remember? Chad pretends to be Woody Good. He was probably just pretending to like this girl because that's what he was supposed to do. Do you understand?" Sonny thought for a minute, then nodded. She wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Daddy, I don't think that I want to marry Chad anymore. How will I know if he is pretending or if he is really kissing a girl?" She turned her face up and looked at her dad. Mark swallowed, then did his best to answer,

"Well, sweetheart, you also need to remember that you are only five years old. You have a long, long time before you get married. There is no need to find the person that you are going to marry when you are five years old. Be patient. You'll meet him eventually." Mark looked down at his daughter and smiled, "and who knows, maybe you will meet this Chad someday." Connie looked at her husband.

"Mark." The word was whispered, but he caught the meaning of it. Connie wasn't sure if it was wise to encourage Sonny's crush on the child actor. Mark smiled at her and tried to convey a message back: She's only five once. Let her dream while she can.

* * *

The clock chimed once to announce that it was half past three. Mark and Connie sat at the kitchen table, waiting for their kids to come home from school. A plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies sat in the middle of the table. Connie reached for one and took a small bite.

"Oh, Mark. Do you think that Sonny did okay at her first day of school? I'm so worried about her. And then the Chad incident this morning..." She trailed off and took another bite of the cookie. Mark reached across the table and covered her free hand.

"I'm sure that she did just fine. Our little Sonny is a trooper." He gave her hand a slight squeeze just as the front door banged open, announcing the return of their children. Sonny came running into the room. Before either of her parents could say anything, she started talking about her first day of school,

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what?" There was no time for them to respond before she hurried on excitedly, "I made a best friend today. My very first best friend. She is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Her name is Emily, and we sit next to each other. Mommy, she is so nice..."

Sonny kept talking, and her parents listened intently. They did take a moment, however, to share a smile. Their little girl was just fine.

**Aww! Kindergarten woes are soon mended. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm finding myself falling in love with Sonny's family.**

**Emily, did you like your surprise? :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews encourage me to write faster. Or send me a PM, and I promise that I will respond. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner! I've been really busy lately. Please forgive me and take these virtual brownies that I made for you *offers brownies***

**Some of you have commented that you would like to see a chapter about present day Chad and Sonny. I am planning on having chapters that take place in the present, but not for awhile. My plan with this story is to create the background of both Chad and Sonny and then write about when they meet each other and fall in love and such. I am sorry if that is not what you want, but that is how the story is going to go. It is going to pick up after this, though. The next chapter will take place a couple of years from this chapter.**

**Ok, I don't own blah, blah, blah. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Ok, that's a wrap!" Emmett Garrend called loudly from his seat in the director's chair. Chad breathed a sigh of relief and hurried off the set. It had been his first time being the main character on the show, and, truth be told, he was rather intimidated by the idea. He was stopped by a large hand gripping his shoulder.

"Mr. Goldfarb!" Emmett bellowing voice caused Chad to wince, but he turned around to look at his director. He was surprised to see a smile on the man's face. "Excellent job today. You might be the best yet." That was all that Emmett said. He removed his hand from Chad's shoulders and purposely strolled away. Chad stood staring at him with his mouth gaping open. He had never seen Emmett compliment anyone.

Tawni Hart had seen the whole exchange, and she ran over to Chad as soon as Emmett had left the room. She threw her arms around Chad and planted a kiss on his cheek. He wiggled out of her arms and lifted a hand to wipe off his cheek.

"What was that for, Tawni?" She just giggled and hugged him again.

"I just wanted to give you a hug. And I wanted to tell you that you did a good job being my boyfriend on the show today. I thought the kiss went really good. Don't you? I also wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow to watch a movie. Mommy says that I can-" Here she was cut off by the entrance of Tammi Hart.

"Tawni! It is time to go. I have a hair appointment in half an hour, and it won't do for us to be late." She walked off, clicking her heels against the floor as she went. Tawni gave Chad one last hug.

"Bye, Goose!" Tawni flipped her blonde hair and casually wiggled her fingers at Chad in a friendly wave before following her mom out the studio door. Chad groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead. Ever since the kiss scene, Tawni had been all weird and giggly. He began to wish that he hadn't teased her about the scene.

It had all been in fun, of course. Chad could tell that she was nervous about having to kiss him, so he had tried to lighten the mood. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. He had been nervous as well, so he had decided to tease Tawni to make himself feel better.

Unfortunately, the plan had backfired on him. Now, Tawni was calling him "Goose" and insisting that he call her "Duck Duck." He thought that it was all very silly. After all, he was all of six years old, and he shouldn't be being called "Goose." Actually he found the whole thing to be rather silly. He hadn't had any problem with the kiss. It was almost as if Tawni had fallen in love with him.

He shook his head and hurried to gather up his things into a backpack. Mom would be at the studio shortly to pick him up, and she hated when he was late making out to the parking lot. He slipped his backpack on and hurried out the door.

Wendy Cooper was waiting for her son with a smile on her face. She knew that it had been his first day as a main character on The Goody Gang, and she was anxious to hear about it. Her smile faded a bit when she saw the irritated look on his face. She waited until he was buckled in until she asked what had gone wrong,

"Hi Sweetie! How did things go today?" Wendy couldn't bring herself to ask her son how _work_ had gone. It was still hard for her to realize that her six-year-old had a career. Chad stared at his lap for a minute. Wendy frowned, "Did something go wrong today, sweetheart?" He slowly nodded his blonde head.

"Kinda." Wendy waited for him to continue. "Mom, I think that Tawni thinks that I'm her boyfriend. I don't wanna be her boyfriend. She keeps hugging me and calling me 'Goose.' Now, she wants me to call her 'Duck Duck.' Mom, it's really annoying! I don't even like her!"

Wendy had to stifle a laugh. Someday, Chad would probably be wanting girls to swoon over him, but she was content to let him stay in the "girls have cooties" phase for awhile longer. She composed herself and gave him a sympathetic smile,

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It sounds like Tawni has a bit of a crush on you, but-" She was interrupted by her son's angry cry,

"Not a bit of a crush, Mom. She acts like she's in love with me. She does this weird hair flippy thing and waves really funny. I don't want her to be in love with me. The only girl who is allowed to fall in love with me is Sonny. 'Member, Mom? We're gonna get married and have a cake made of icing." He made a sound that sounded like "humph" and crossed his arms. "And I'm not gonna invite Tawni to our wedding. I don't like her at all, and 'sides, she might throw icing at Sonny."

This time, Wendy couldn't hold back her laugh. She tried to hide it, and it came out as a snort. Chad gave her a funny look.

"Are you ok, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I just, uh, had something caught in my throat."

"Oh, ok. Mom?" Wendy glanced into the rear view mirror to look at her son.

"What is it?"

"What would you do? I mean, if you had a boy like you who wasn't Daddy. How would you take care of that?" Wendy was speechless for a moment. She had no idea how to respond to such a question. Chad looked at her expectantly.

"Well, sweetie, um..." She trailed off, unable to come up with a good answer. "Um, I would..." An idea came to her at that moment, "I would make sure that your Daddy knew that I didn't like the other boy- man- back. That way, Daddy wouldn't be upset and he could help me take care of it." Chad seemed to accept her answer. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home.

Wendy didn't mind the silence. It seemed strange for her to hear her so talking about getting married. Plus, it was hard for her to talk to Chad about his Daddy. Brian had managed to sell their house in Illinois, but he hadn't found a job in LA, so he had moved in with his brother's family and was continuing at his job. It was almost easier to not think about him.

Chad started talking the minute that they arrived at their apartment. He had been thinking about his mom's answer the whole way home and had formed an idea. Wendy barely had time to put the car into park before she was startled by her son's excited shout.

"Mommy! I've got the best idea! I can write Sonny a letter and 'splain about the kiss. Then, she will know that I don't like Tawni, and that I still want to marry her. Oh, and I want you to write down what I say. That way, it will be a better letter since my writing isn't good yet." Wendy frowned and felt the need to

"Sweetheart, we don't have her address. You can't mail her a letter." This news didn't even bother Chad.

"I know that, Mom. But I can write it just the same. That way, if I ever do find out her address, I can send it to her." He gave his mom a pleading look. "Please, Mom? I really want to do this." Wendy gave in to his smile and dancing blue eyes.

"Alright, son. Go find a piece of paper and meet me in the kitchen." She laid her purse down and went to go sit at the kitchen table. Chad joined her in a minute with a slightly wrinkled, slightly smudged piece of paper.

"Ok, Mom. You need to write down exactly what I say. That's what Sonny did in her letter." Wendy nodded and took the offered piece of paper. For the next half hour, she wrote down what Chad had to say to Sonny. The letter covered almost the entire sheet of paper,

_Dear Sonny,_

_I wanted to explain something to you. Today, on The Goody Gang, I got kissed by Tawni. I didn't want her to kiss me. If I could have had you there to kiss me, it would have been lots better. Maybe you can be an actor someday. I mean an actress. Mom just told me that girls are actresses, not actors. I hope that you become an actress someday. Then, I can kiss you instead of Tawni. _

_I wish that you were here to help me. Tawni keeps giving me hugs and calling me "Goose." Isn't that a silly name? And she gave me this weird wave. She just wiggled her fingers. That is a stupid kind of wave isn't it? Oops. Mom said I can't use the word stupid. Dumb. Dad said that dumb is an ok word. Tawni has a really dumb wave. I hope that you don't have a wave like that._

_I promise not to invite Tawni to our wedding. I don't want her to through icing at you. Plus, she might try to kiss me and that would be really bad._

_I hope that you aren't sad about the kiss. I promise that I didn't mean it. You are still who I want to marry someday. Ok, Mom says her hand is getting tired._

Chad signed the letter with _Love, Chad_. He took the letter from his mom and ran to his room. Once there, he took out the folder that held the other letter to Sonny. He placed a sloppy kiss on the piece of paper and then put in in the folder with the other letter.

Suddenly, he felt a lot better.

**Sorry about the long author's note. I just wanted to clear a few things up :)**

**You know the drill: please review! Your reviews are why I write, and the more reviews, the faster I write the chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are simply amazing! I got 21 reviews in a matter of 12 hours. I love reading each and every one of your reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 5. I am so sorry that it took me forever and a day to update. I have been very busy and have had some writer's block. Hopefully it turned out well!**

**Sonny is eight in this chapter, so for those of you looking toward the present Sonny and Chad, we are one step closer :)**

**Again, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

**

"Emily! Watch me do a flip!" Eight-year-old Sonny Monroe was spending the morning jumping on the trampoline with her best friend, Emily.

Emily had recently mastered a front flip, so now Sonny was working on perfecting hers. Unfortunately, her attempt ended in her being sprawled on her back in the middle of the trampoline.

"Umph," she grunted, while rubbing the back of her head. "That hurt. It's not funny, Emily!" This was in response to her friend who had started giggling. Sonny sat up and stuck out her bottom lip. That only made Emily giggle harder. With her friend's infectious giggling, Sonny soon joined in. Soon, both girls were rolling around the trampoline, laughing so hard that they were crying.

It was at this point that Connie came outside. She stopped and smiled at the sight of the two girls.

Ever since they had met on the first day of kindergarten, the two girls had been inseparable. Sonny had been thrilled to find that Emily was a big fan of _The Goody Gang_ and Chad Dylan Goldfarb as well. She wasn't as big of a fan as Sonny though, so Sonny was still allowed to marry Chad. They had often talked about the show during class, which had gotten them in trouble more than once.

The last day of second grade had been a couple of weeks ago and since then the girls had been spending ever possible moment outside. They hadn't been able to spend every day together. In fact, they had only been able hang out twice since school ended, but today was a special day. Today was the last episode of _The Goody Gang_, and their moms had agreed to let them watch it together.

Actually, their moms had agreed that they didn't want to spend the whole day listening to their daughters go on and on about Chad Dylan Goldfarb and _The Goody Gang_, so they had decided to let the girls watch it together.

The show didn't start for another hour, so, in the meantime, the girls were hanging out on the Monroe's trampoline. They both sat up and attempted to stop giggling when the saw Connie approaching the trampoline. Neither girl was very successful. Sonny got the hiccups, and Emily had an occasional giggle escape from her lips. Connie just smiled and gave the girls a chance to recover before speaking,

"It's almost 10:30 girls. The show is about to start. You'd better come on inside." Connie braced herself for the girls' responses. She wasn't disappointed. They both squealed loudly, then scrambled to get off the trampoline. Neither girl had bothered to wear shoes outside, so they ran towards the house in their bare feet. Connie just shook her head at the girls' excitement.

Sonny ran into the living room and grabbed the remote. She was now able to work the remote without her parents, so she turned on the television and switched it to the correct channel. The end credits were playing for the previous show. The girls settled down on the couch and got ready for the show to start. Sonny was beside herself with excitement,

"I can't wait to see Chad again! But I am going to miss him SO much. It's not fair that they had to stop the show. What are we going to do without seeing him on TV every week?" Emily nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Um-hm, I like him lots too, but not as much as you." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like the name Goldfarb. He'd better change that before you get married."

"Well, maybe he can take my name! That would work. I think." She frowned, but not for long. The theme song for _The Goody Gang_ began to play.

"It's starting!" Sonny squealed and clutched the television remote. Emily squealed as well. Sonny reached over and gripped her friend's arm, then squealed again. "There's Chad! Oh, he's so cute!"

Most of the time, Sonny considered herself very grown up. She was, after all, eight years old. Connie was reminded several times a day that "eight is almost grown up, Mommy." However, whenever Sonny caught sight of Chad Dylan Goldfarb, she forgot to act grown-up. Instead, she was just a silly little girl in love with a celebrity. Of course, she wouldn't have called it that. In her mind, she was just in love with her future husband.

Today was no exception. Sonny sat with her legs crossed on the couch, staring dreamily at the television screen. The remote had fallen unnoticed to the ground. Emily was sitting in a similar position, except that her feet were tucked up underneath her.

Both girls were so focused on the show that they didn't say a word throughout the entire half hour. They didn't even speak during the commercials. Sonny spent the three minute commercial breaks thinking about how blue Chad's eyes were. And Emily spent the breaks wondering why everyone in the Goody Gang had the last name Goody.

The episode was a very special one. Since it was the final episode of the show, they producers had brought in all the previous main characters who had grown up and left the show. It was fun to see all the different characters again, although Chad didn't have as big of a part because of it. As the last scene, all the characters stood and blew a kiss towards the camera. It was really cheesy, but the girls loved it. Sonny squealed with glee and blew a kiss back at Chad. Emily just giggled.

After the show was over, the girls began to excitedly talk about the episode. They both loved it, and had been excited to see the old characters who had come back to visit the gang. Sonny was disappointed that Chad hadn't been in the show as much. Emily thought that one of the older characters who came back was a lot cuter than he had been a couple of years ago. Sonny spoke first,

"I liked the show, didn't you, Emily?" At her friend's enthusiastic nod, Sonny continued, "I just hope that Chad won't forget about me now that he isn't on TV anymore."

"Maybe you should write him another letter. You know, to help him to remember you."

"Emily! That is a good idea. Let's do that now."

"Ok, I'll draw a picture for you to send him. I know! I'll draw a picture of you, so he can see what you look like now." The girls jumped down from the couch and ran into the kitchen where Connie and Alivia were sitting at the table.

"Mommy, will you get down the markers? Emily and I are going to draw pictures for us to send Chad." Connie smiled.

"I suppose, dear. Are you going to write him a letter too? Do you want me to write it for you?" Sonny gave her mother a look,

"Mommy! I'm eight years old, 'member? I'm a big girl and I can write all by myself now."

"Of course, dear." While Connie and Sonny had been having this exchange, Alivia had gone and gotten the markers and paper. She placed them on the table, then left the room. Connie followed shortly afterward. Neither one of them wanted to hear the girls' discussion of Chad Dylan Goldfarb and _The Goody Gang_.

However, both girls were very absorbed in drawing their pictures and didn't say much at all while they worked, other than an occasional comment on the other girl's drawing. Sonny was busy drawing a picture of Chad, making sure to give him blonde hair this time. Emily was drawing a picture of Sonny. In the picture, Sonny was dressed in a wedding gown and had a veil on.

Sonny finished her picture first, so she grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and began to write her letter to Chad. When Emily finished her picture, she read over Sonny's shoulder and suggested a couple of things for her to add to the letter. Since it had been three years since Sonny had last written him, her letter was fairly long-winded, but she finally came up with the perfect letter:

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm writing this to you all by myself now. My teacher, Mrs. Smith said I have good spelling, but not good handwriting. I hope that you can read my letter. Emily says that she can read it, but she's my best friend, so she has to say good stuff about me. We watched the goody gang together today. Mommy says that it was the last one and now I wont see you on the tv anymore. That is very sad. But that is why I want to right you. You cant forget me now that you are no longer on tv. Maybe you will be in a movie. Or you can move here. Mommy said that I still can't send you my last name or my adress addres address. That makes it very hard to tell you where I live so you can move next door. I drew you a picture of you. Don t worry I didn't give you green hair today. It is yellow just like yours. Emily drew you a picture too. It is of me in a wedding dress. She likes you to and wants to say hi but she doesn't want to marre you. That is good because then we couldn't be best friends. Livi says the best way to end a letter is to say that I hope you are doing good but I saw you on tv and you looked very good to me. I think you are getting taller. Don't get two tall or it might be hard to kiss. Andrew says that he don't like to kiss tall girls. I don't know if that is the same thing or not._

_Love, Sonny_

_P.s. I stil think you are the best actor I ever seen.

* * *

_

**Awww! I love little Sonny! Again, I am soo sorry that it took me forever to update! I promise that I will get Chapter 6 out very soon. **

**Thanks again for reading my story. Your reviews make me smile...and encourage me to write faster *hint hint* Let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. I had originally intended to not let Chad get Sonny's second letter and just let it get lost in the mail, but I got a lovely review from sweetsinger4321, and I decided to let him receive the letter.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving me reviews! That means the world to me :)**

**Chad is nine in this chapter:**

"Yes. Yes. Ok. Thanks, Gus. Yeah. Ok. We'll be there in just a few minutes. Uh huh. Bye." Wendy Goldfarb hung up the phone and looked at her son. Chad's blue eyes were staring curiously back at her. She offered him a smile.

"Was that Gus, Mommy?" The Goody Gang had aired its final episode just a week ago, and Chad had been at loose ends since then. He had been doing The Goody Gang since he has been four, so it was rather strange to have nothing to do anymore. Wendy smiled at him again,

"Yes, dear, it was. He said that you had a letter arrive in the mail today. He's holding it for you, and we're going to go pick it up now." A huge grin threatened to split Chad's face.

"A letter! Yay!" In his excitement, Chad forgot that he was all of nine years old and usually tried to act very grown up. At the moment, he was excitedly jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Wendy laughed at him.

"Alright, Chaddy. Let's go." She grabbed her keys and started out the door. Chad followed her with a frown on his face.

"Mom! I told you not to call me Chaddy anymore. I'm almost a man. Chaddy is a little boy's name."

* * *

Once they arrived at the studio, Chad unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from exiting the van.

"Now remember, Chad, go and talk to Gus, but that's all. We need to go to the grocery store on our way home." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Mom, I'll be right back." He leaped out of the van and ran towards the studio doors. It felt like deja vu to be walking back into the studio, but Chad shrugged it off and hurried over to Gus' office. He found the old man sitting at his desk. A huge smile crossed Gus' face when he saw Chad,

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb! Didn't think that I'd see you this soon." He reached out a wrinkled hand to Chad, who shook it eagerly.

"Hi Gus! Mom said that you have a letter for me."

"Surely do, son. Lemme see if I can find it in all this mess." Gus shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Ah, here it is." He held up a yellow envelope and handed it to Chad. "Think it might be from your little lady?" Chad's eyes widened at the thought.

"I dunno, Gus. I didn't think about that." He grinned, "Maybe it is from Sonny! I'd better go Gus. She might have something important to say, and I need to read my letter." Gus just smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's blond hair,

"Well, then, you'd best get to it then. Enjoy your letter, son." Chad ran out the door, calling back over his shoulder,

"Bye Gus!" Gus chuckled,

"Kids these days."

* * *

Chad didn't stop running until he reached the minivan. Wendy smiled as she watched him panting to catch his breath (**c'mon he didn't **_**always**_** have his Chabs :D**). He pulled the door open and flopped into his seat,

"Mom! I got a new letter. And Gus thinks it might be from Sonny! I hope he's right." Chad carefully began to open his letter. Wendy reached out a hand to stop him,

"You can read your letter all you want, dear, but why don't you shut the door first?" Her eyes sparkled at the look on Chad's face.

"Oops. Sorry, Mom." He reached out and grabbed the door handle, then slammed the door shut. Wendy laughed.

"Thank you dear. Now go back to your letter." Chad didn't' need to be told twice. He finished opening the envelope and pulled out three pieces of paper. A glance at the first letter proved that his wish had come true.

"Mommy! It is from Sonny! I'm going to read it now." Wendy choked back a laugh.

"Alright, dear. I'll leave you to your letter."

Chad carefully read the letter,

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm writing this to you all by myself now. My teacher, Mrs. Smith said I have good spelling, but not good handwriting._

Chad paused and frowned at the letter. He didn't know who Mrs. Smith was, but she was very wrong. He thought that "his lady" had beautiful handwriting. If he ever met Mrs. Smith, he would make sure to set her straight. The thought comforted him some, and he returned to his letter. The ending made him smile,

_Don't get two tall or it might be hard to kiss. Andrew says that he don't like to kiss tall girls. I don't know if that is the same thing or not._

_Love, Sonny_

Of course, Chad had thought about kissing girls. And he had even kissed Tawni on the show, but that was different. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Sonny. It would probably be a wonderful thing.

Wendy noticed that he was staring out the window, so she determined that he must be done with the letter.

"How was the letter?"

"Good. Mom, I don't want to be too tall." Wendy gave him a funny look,

"Why not, dear?"

"Because then I might not be able to kiss Sonny very good." His face was so serious that Wendy knew she couldn't laugh. But Chad was still talking, so she was was spared from her laughter, for the moment at least.

"She's good, Mom. Sonny says that she is sorry that the show is over. And she wants us to move to where she lives so we can be neighbors. I think we should. Daddy could probably find out where she lives. He's really smart, isn't he? Why hasn't Dad moved here yet, Mommy?" Chad's train of thought switched so rapidly that it took Wendy a minute to grasp everything that he had said. When the impact of his words finally hit her, she sighed.

"Well, Daddy says that he hasn't found a job here yet." She felt a headache coming on and hoped that Chad couldn't tell that she was about to cry.

"But I have a job, Mommy. Or I did. Why can't he just move here with us?" Chad didn't really understand why his dad still hadn't moved to California to be with his family. Wendy felt more tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She was thankful that they had made it to their apartment and she didn't have to worry about driving.

"Sweetheart, I don't really know why Daddy hasn't moved here yet. But I do know that he loves you very much." She was trying desperately not to cry and knew that she had to distract Chad. "I know, why don't you write another letter to Sonny? That way, if you ever do meet her, you can give her a second letter." Chad's face brightened. He reached over and gave his mom a hug.

"Good idea, Mommy. You always have good ideas!" Wendy gave a shaky laugh and opened the door. Chad snatched up his letter and pictures and hurried after her.

Once inside the house, he ran to his room and grabbed a piece of paper. He was anxious to let Sonny know what he thought about the letter from her,

_Dear Sonny,_

_Thank you for the letter. It was good to hear from you and know you are good. I think you have nice handwriting. I told my mom that we should move there but she doesnt know. Maybe when dad moves here we can. Daddy lives in Illinois. He is trying to find a job here but I guess there is none. I hope he finds one soon. Mommy is real sad without him. Tell Emily thank you for the picture and if I meet a nice boy here she can marry him. I will try not to grow to tall. I want to be able to kiss you good. It would be bad if I couldnt. I guess I should do what livi says and ask if you are doing good. _

_Love, Chad_

_P.S.- I think you will be a pretty bride. Emily did a good job coloring you._

Chad looked over his letter and decided that it was perfect. He carefully picked up and added it to the folder that held Sonny's first letter, as well as his two responses.

"I hope that I get to give Sonny her letters someday."

**And, there it is! And I think that it is a little longer than the last chapter, which is always good :)**

**Please review! I love reading them :) Or PM me. I always answer those, and I would love to chat :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am _SO_ sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter written! *avoids rotten tomatoes* I've just been super busy and I had writer's block.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I love this story, and it means so much to me that you all love it too! I especially want to thank FreyHey, , and Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892 for sending me PMs. **

**A special birthday shout-out to , whose birthday was last month. Sorry this is so late! I hope that you like your character :)**

**I hope that you like this chapter. It is a bit of a sad one, but I tried to add in some humor too. The story will get better, I promise! And we are getting very close to when Chad and Sonny meet. _And_ that means that the chapters should *crosses fingers* start being a little easier to write because I can take some of the material from the show :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, but this story is my original idea.**

Sonny could hear voices floating from the living room. She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Who in the world is staying up this late?

Without stopping to think about the consequences, she grabbed a blanket from the end of her bed and wrapped it around herself. She softly tiptoed across her room and opened the door slowly.

A small block of light fell across her floor from the opening in the door. The voices were clearer now, and she could tell that it was Mom, Granny Munroe and Pops Munroe. While she knew better than to eavesdrop, Sonny couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. When Gran and Pops had shown up this afternoon, she had been able to tell that there was something important that they wanted to talk about with Mom.

It wasn't that they had said anything. It was simply that they didn't come for visits in the middle of April. Granny and Pops lived in Wisconsin, and they only came to visit for one week in the summer and for the week of Thanksgiving. Plus, they had visited at the end of January after Daddy's car accident. A small tear slipped down Sonny's cheek at the memory of her Dad's funeral. Although three months had passed, she still missed Daddy horribly and kept waiting for him to walk back through the front door.

She was pulled back from her memories by Pops' voice,

"Connie, I know that this is your home, but perhaps it would be good for you to get a fresh start." There was a pause, "It's been three months." Connie's voice was sad and slightly defensive,

"Zeb, I lost my husband. I'm not going to magically get over it."

"Oh, sweetheart, we're not asking you to get over it." Granny's voice was soothing, yet sorrowful- filled with the pain of a mother who has lost her son. "He was our only child, Connie. We're not over it." Pops jumped in to help,

"Look, Connie. We just think that it might be helpful if you get away for awhile. This little town is full of memories of him. You don't even have to sell the house. Just come stay with us for awhile."

"Think of your children, dear. The poor things are so sad. Why, even little Sonny isn't her cheerful self anymore. I really do think that a change would do them some good." Sonny heard her mom sigh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave or not. They had visited Granny and Pops' farm a few times before, but she hated to be away from Emily for a whole summer. She heard her mom sigh again,

"Alright. School is almost out for the summer. We'll pack up and head up to Wisconsin a couple of days after they get out of school. But I'm not promising anything beyond that."

Sonny softly closed the bedroom door and tiptoed back to her bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, but laid awake for several minutes wondering what changes the summer would bring.

* * *

Sonny sat on the front steps of Granny and Pops' big farmhouse. She had a book in her hand, but she wasn't reading it. Instead, she was staring off into the distance. In particular, she was staring at the trees all around the farm. It was such a change from the little town in Kansas where everything was flat, flat, flat and there were very few trees. Of course, not all of Kansas was like that, but it was what Sonny was used to.

Somehow, thinking about trees made Sonny think about The Goody Gang. They had always had lots of trees on the set. She smiled. Maybe, the show had taken place in Wisconsin. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she realized that she hadn't seen Chad in anything since the end of the show. She hadn't even thought about him for awhile.

She was interrupted from her daydreaming by the sound of pounding footsteps. A girl with long brown braids was running up the driveway. She skidded to a stop when she saw Sonny. A huge grin practically split her face as she looked Sonny up and down,

"Hi, I'm Lucy! Mama said that there was a new girl moving here, so I decided to come over and meet you." The brunette stuck out her hand and grinned widely at Sonny. She was chewing a big wad of gum and kept smacking her lips together. Sonny had never met anyone just like this Lucy, but she immediately liked her.

"I'm Sonny. We're living here with my Granny and Pops for the summer." Lucy's mouth hung open wide,

"Oh wow! Miss Anna is your grandma?" She paused to blow a huge bubble. "That's so cool! She's my piano teacher, and Mama says that she's the best piano lady in Wisconsin. Do you play piano?"

"No, Daddy and Mom don't know how to play, and I never took lessons. Livi plays some piano though." Lucy reached up to scratch her head.

"Is she the big girl I saw around her yesterday. Kinda tall with brown hair like yours 'cept it's curly?"

Sonny nodded her head,

"Yeah, that's my big sister, Alivia. She's eighteen and going to college in August. I love her lots, and I hope she don't go too far away for college."

"I've got four brothers and they are all older than me. But it's not too bad right now. Mom says that some day they are going to be a pain when I want to get married, but that's a long time away cause I'm only ten. Say, how old are you?"

"I'm ten too."

Lucy grinned again, then dug into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of gum. She held them out to Sonny. "Well, I guess we should be friends now, so here's some gum." Sonny's eyes widened at the gift,

"You chew two pieces of gum at a time?" Lucy gave her a funny look,

"Of course. It's how I blow such big bubbles."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Within minutes, the two girls were prancing around the yard with their arms linked, blowing huge bubbles.

Connie watched them from the kitchen window. A small smile crossed her face. Anna came over to stand next to her.

"That there Lucy is a little spitfire. Kinda reminds me of your Sonny. It does one's heart good to see her smiling again, doesn't it? " Connie turned and smiled at her mother-in-law,

"Yes, it does. Thank you for suggesting the move up here. I don't think I ever would have left if it hadn't been for you and Zeb."

"Now, now, Connie. We suggested it, but you were the one who made the decision. I know how much you care for your kids. You always have their best interests in mind." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh my, it's almost ten-thirty. My first piano student of the day is due any minute. Why don't you call Sonny in? I want her to meet Chloe."

Connie went out to call Sonny and introduce herself to Lucy. After giving her new friend a hug, Sonny ran into the house to find her grandmother.

She entered the little room off the living room that Granny had set up as her music room. A shiny, black baby grand piano took up most of the space. A girl of about ten sat on the bench talking to Granny. She turned with a smile when Sonny entered the room,

"Hey, I'm Chloe. Your grandmother was just telling me that you moved here for the summer." She smiled at Sonny, who grinned back.

"That's right. I'm Sonny." Anna smiled at the two girls,

"Sonny, your mom said that you might be interested in learning to play the piano. I was talking to Chloe, and she said it would be ok if you sat in on one of her lessons, so you can see for yourself if you'd like me to teach you."

"Oh, Granny! That would be so much fun. Livi plays some piano, but I want to learn how to play really good." Anna laughed,

"Well, we will see what we can do." She patted a chair next to the piano bench, "Why don't you come sit down and we'll get Chloe's lesson started."

**And there you have it :) Again, I'm SO sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up.**

**Oh, and just for clarification: Chloe is , and not Chloe from **_**Mackenzie Falls**_**.**

**Please let me know what you think! It means the world to me...and it makes me write faster :D**


	8. Author's Note

Brief announcement:

Hello, dear readers. I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I just wanted to inform you that I have changed my username from **FanofHistory** to **AriSkyWriter**.

I also wanted to let you know that I am working on chapter 8, and it should *fingers crossed* be out soon. I'm really hoping to have it done by Thanksgiving.

I am also contemplating a 12 chapter story based on the 12 days of Christmas. It will be Channy-style with lots of laughs (I hope!) Anyways, you can keep your eyes out for that if you want.

Thank you again for reading my stories. It means the world to me :)

Love, Bekah :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of It's Always Sonny! This is a very special chapter, as it has the beginning of Chad's transformation from a Goldfarb to a Cooper. And, as a special Thanksgiving treat, I have included two letters from Chad to Sonny.**

**Just for clarification, Chad does not have Sonny's address, so she hasn't read any of the letters that he has written. He just writes them out and saves them.**

**Alright, as always, I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Enjoy :D

* * *

**

_Dear Sonny,_

_My parents are getting a divorce. Dad flew in from Illinois on Monday and they told me yesterday. I don't really know what to say. I guess I've kinda been expecting it for awhile. Dad never moved here from Illinois. Mom always said that he couldn't get a job, but he never visited either. I don't know what to do now. Before it was just Mom and me but now it seems real. Like Dad is never coming back. He said that I could go see him at Christmas but I don't want to. He doesn't love Mom anymore. That's what he told me. But he still loves me. Mom is great. I don't know how he couldn't love her. So I'm going to stay with Mom. I'm really angry at my dad. I think that I always was but now that he is really leaving us I know that I am. I hope that things are good for you in Kansas. Sorry that I haven't been on tv. No one will hire me. Mom's been working a lot because she has to pay the bills alone now._

_Love, Chad_

Eleven-year-old Chad read over the letter again. A few hot tears dropped from his chin onto the page. He angrily wiped them off of his cheeks and crumpled the paper in his hands.

"He's not worth crying over!" No one was around, but he felt better just yelling to the empty room. He glanced down at the crumpled paper in his hand and carefully smoothed it out on the desk. The folder where he kept the letters to Sonny was getting full, but he managed to cram the latest edition into the front of the pocket.

It had become a habit to write her a letter every time something bad or important happened in his life. Somehow, it made him feel as if he had someone else to deal with the problems with him. He had written her when his grandma had died and when he didn't get a role in a movie. And now, he was writing about his parents' divorce.

Chad glanced up at the drawing that Sonny had sent him. He had tacked it onto his bulletin board over the desk in his room. "I wonder if she'll ever get to read them or if I will ever get to meet Sonny," he wondered aloud. Chad often imagined meeting Sonny and telling her all about how she had written him his first fan letter and how he had written her letters as well.

His daydreaming was cut short by a knock on his door. Wendy Goldfarb opened the door and peered into the room,

"Chad, Libby called today. She wants to talk to us this afternoon. I thought that we could go out to lunch and then head over to her office. What do you think?" Libby Brewster was the agent who kept an eye out for jobs for Chad. She wasn't his official agent because he wasn't famous enough for one. But, they paid her each month and she let him know about jobs on occasion. It was usually a good thing when Libby wanted to talk.

"Oh goody! Do you think that she has a job for me?" Chad was still furious with his dad, but he wanted to get a job and help his mom out.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but I'm sure she has something important to tell us." Chad wrinkled his nose at her,

"Mom! I'm eleven years old! You can't call me sweetie anymore. What will my fans say?" Wendy couldn't resist reaching out and ruffling her son's hair.

"They will think that you have a very sweet mother, I'm sure." He glared at her and reached up to fix his blonde hair.

"Mom, how am I ever going to get more fans with 'a sweet mother?' That isn't what people are looking for anymore. I'm eleven. I'm practically a man!"

"Alright, sweetie, I'll try to be a meaner mom." Chad sighed in frustration,

"That isn't what I meant!"

"I know, Chad. I'm sorry." Chad walked over to him mom and threw his arms around her. He was getting taller, and Wendy could rest her chin on the top of his head.

"It's ok, Mom. I don't mind you being nice. It's just that..." He paused, as if afraid to say what was on his mind, "I don't really have a dad anymore, and I don't want anyone to think I'm a sissy. I've got an image to keep up."

"Oh, Chad. I'm so sorry. About everything. I love you so much, and I hate to see you hurting. I'll try to treat you more like a young man after this." Wendy wrapped her arms around her son and tried not to cry. He was growing up so fast.

"I love you too, Mom. And I really don't mind you being nice when we're alone." He gave her one more squeeze, then backed away. "Well, I'm going to go change. You know how Libby is about how I look. She always wants me to look nice."

"Of course, dear. I'll just go freshen up a bit and meet you in the living room in fifteen minutes."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Wendy and Chad were sitting in Libby Brewster's office. She had decorated in tropical colors. When Chad was younger, he had loved to stare at the huge aquarium of tropical fish she had along one wall. Now, he sat fidgeting in the sand-colored chair. Libby always kept her office sparkling clean, and she expected anyone who walked through her door to be just as clean as her office. Mom thought Libby was a pain sometimes, but she did her job well. All of her full-time clients had well-paying jobs.

Chad just hoped that one day, he would be on of her clients with a well-paying job. He wanted to be able to support his mom. His eyes wandered around the room while he thought about buying his mom a house and having girls ask for his autograph. Maybe he would even be able to get Sonny to come and meet him. Libby interrupted his thoughts,

"I'm sure that you are wondering why I called you in today." Libby was a tall, blonde woman with painted red lips and a forced smile. Chad didn't like her very much, but he wanted her to like him so that she would help him get a job. She stared at the Goldfarbs, waiting for them to answer her. Wendy gave her a forced smile,

"Yes, I must say I was quite surprised to get a call from you. Have you found a job for Chad yet?" Libby sighed,

"No, I haven't. And this is hard to say, but I'm not sure that you want me to represent you anymore. It's not me. It's Chad. I think he peaked with _The Goody Gang_."

"He's eleven. And everyone loved him on _The Goody Gang_. How in the world can you say that he peaked?" Wendy was angry. She had moved across the country for her son to pursue an acting career and now, she was being confronted with the statement that he was done in the acting business. She glared across the desk at Libby.

"Look, Mrs. Goldfarb, Chad isn't cute anymore. He's not a little kid." Libby Brewster glanced sympathetically towards Chad and sighed, "The only way that I can see him doing well is if he got a complete makeover. A new name, a new style, a new everything. You'd have to transform him into a young man. He needs to be someone that the girls can swoon over."

"I can do that!" Chad wasn't about to lose a job or any of his fans. He had a mom to take care of. Libby gave him one of her forced smiles,

"Chad, this isn't going to be an easy thing. For starters, you need to ditch the name Goldfarb. It's not a showbiz name. You need something more sophisticated." Chad answered immediately,

"Cooper."

"Excuse me?" Two sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"I can use the name Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. I like that name." Libby's smile wasn't quite as forced as it had been,

"Wow, Chad. That name actually sounds good. Maybe this transformation won't be as difficult as I thought that it might be." She picked up a folder from her desk and handed it towards the Goldfarbs, "This is a list of everything that you need to do in order to help Chad transform from a child star into a young adult star. I believe in this method, but it is not always easy." Libby rose slowly from her chair. Wendy and Chad followed suit.

"Thank you, Libby. We will do everything that we can to make this transition. I really appreciate you helping my boy." Libby shook both Wendy and Chad's hands.

"I'll call in a week and see how things are going. Best of luck to you."

* * *

Chad sat at his desk later that evening and stared at the empty piece of paper in front of him. He was excited to write to her again, but he wanted to make sure that he said the right thing.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I hope that you don't mind marrying a Cooper some day. I know you said you wanted to name a boy that, but now all your boys will be Coopers. Libby (she's my agent) said that Goldfarb isn't a good Hollywood name, so I have to change it. I decided to go by the last name Cooper now. I got the idea out of your letter. The very first one you wrote me. Maybe, after I get famous again you can write to me and I can write back. I am not so angry now as I was this morning. It helps knowing that I can help Mom out now. She's really nice to me even if Dad did leave. I want her to change her name to Cooper to. Then we can be different from Dad. I hope that everything in your life is happy._

_Love, Chad (Dylan Cooper)

* * *

_

**And there you have it :) **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it :)**

**Please, please review. It will make my day!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so, so, so sorry for my horribleness at updating! On the upside, I have a job now. On the downside, it consumes my life and leaves little time for writing. However, we have had lots of snow days lately (I work at a school), so I've had a chance to finally get some writing done :)**

**Last Sonny chapter before she meets Chad face-to-face! Sonny is fifteen in this chapter and is in the first semester of her sophomore year of high school. **

**I made this chapter a bit different, as it is a series of shorter scenes, as opposed to one long scene. I really wanted to show Sonny's discovery of her love for acting and her development as an actress. Hopefully, it isn't too choppy.**

**All of the words in italics are from the play "The Knights of the Rad Table" by Pat Lyderson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or The Knights of the Rad Table.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Oh my gosh! I got a part! I got a part!" Sonny gripped her best friend's arm and squealed loudly. "I got a pa-art! I got a pa-art!" She moved her arms around in a circular motion and did a goofy dance in the hall.

She had spent weeks practicing her monologue for the audition. She had managed to rope her entire family into helping her practice. Connie had spent countless nights helping her learn her lines, while Andrew had reluctantly given his opinion on her hand gestures, and Alivia had approved of her audition outfit.

At first, she had been doing it for extra credit in her English class. But somewhere during those weeks, it had turned from an assignment into a joy. She had discovered that she absolutely loved acting. Sonny had had more fun learning her monologue than she had had in a very long time.

And now, she had landed a part in one of the fall one acts. Sure, it was just one of the supporting roles, but she was actually going to be able to perform before an audience and dazzle them with her acting skills. Or at least she hoped that they would be dazzled. A hand waving in front of her face drew her out of her thoughts,

"Hello? Earth to Sonny! The bell just rang, and we've got to get to science." Lucy grabbed Sonny's arm and began to pull her down the hall.

* * *

"Alright everyone, by now, you should have learned your lines. Let's start from the top, shall we?" Sonny tried to hide her smile as Ms. Barker tapped on the music stand and called for silence. As the music teacher, she had developed an obsession with directing and couldn't quite shake it to direct the play. As a result, she ran the play like a musical performance. However, she was an excellent director, and the students didn't really mind her odd ways.

Everyone hurried to take their places, either onstage, or backstage. Sonny stood at the side of the stage and waited impatiently for her first scene. Normally, she loved to watch the opening scene, but tonight, she was too distracted. Ms. Barker was known to be a stickler when it came to learning lines. Sonny had worked for the last few weeks to learn her lines, but tonight, she wouldn't have her trusty script to help her when she forgot a line.

She didn't watch the scene unfold before her, but closed her eyes and thought out all of her lines. Each one ran through her head. Connie had helped her learn the lines, and Sonny felt fairly confident in her memorization, but she was still nervous. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped. She turned to see Jeff, the stage manager,

"Uh, Sonny. Your scene is next. Just thought you'd want to know." Sonny gave him a shaky smile,

"Thanks." He patted her on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her,

"You'll do fine. Don't sweat it." Sonny barely had time to realize what was happening before it was her turn to step onto the stage. However, the moment she was out on the stage, she ceased to be Sonny Munroe, high school sophomore. Instead, she was Morgan La Fey, the evil witch. She marched icily to the side of the stage and turned on the knight that had meekly followed behind her,

"_Foolish knight! Do you think I, Morgan La Fey, give second chances? Tell him, ladies, what happens to those who betray me!"_ The words rolled easily off her tongue, and Sonny glared at the hapless knight. Inside, however, she was shouting with joy over her success in remembering her lines. She was so excited over it that she almost forgot her next line. The knight had been babbling on, and it was time to put him in his place.

The rest of the practice went fairly smoothly from there. Sonny only forgot one line, but the person standing next to her had helped her out before Ms. Barker could scold her for it.

* * *

"Alright, Sonny, now, we want to see just how evil Morgan can be. Why don't you enter Stage Left pulling Ethan by the hair." There were just a few more weeks before the big play, and Ms. Barker was working on everyone's stage directions.

Sonny gave a small smile in the direction of her character's victim. She really hated that she would have to drag him in by his hair, but it was only acting. Instead of forcefully gripping his hair and dragging him in, she would hold onto his hair and he would have to keep up with her as they marched onto the stage.

Instead of being bored by all of the stage directions, Sonny found herself enjoying them. Ms. Barker gave lots of directions, but she still allowed the students to have an input in how the play flowed. Sonny had lots of ideas and was eager to share them. Most of the students seemed to be interested in what she had to say, although the senior who was playing Gwen didn't seem to appreciate a freshman telling her what to do.

"...and then, you need to cut him off abruptly and give him a look that could kill. Sonny, are paying attention at all?" Sonny was brought back from her daydreaming to find the entire cast staring at her,

"Uh, right, I have to interrupt Ethan." A couple of the other cast members giggled. Ms. Barker sighed,

"Sonny, you are by far one of the most talented students in this play, but you are too prone to daydreaming. You must learn to focus. It will help you greatly in life. Now, if you are back with us, then we need to run through this scene. Let's start from the top."

Sonny moved to the side of the stage. Ms. Barker tapped her music stand to announce the beginning of the scene. When the moment came, Sonny marched angrily across the stage, pulling the poor knight by his hair. She paused to the left of center staged and dropped her hand,

"_Foolish knight! Do you think I, Morgan La Fey, give second chances? Tell him, ladies, what happens to those who betray me!" _ Her two ladies-in-waiting began to speak, but Sonny didn't tune them out this time. Instead, she listened to each of their lines. When the knight began to reply, she was prepared to cut him off at exactly the right time,

"_Silence! You have betrayed me, and now, you shall pay!"_ She swept him a look that dripped with disdain and anger.

"Excellent job, Sonny!" Ms. Barker clapped her hands twice, then moved on to direct the next cast members.

* * *

"_Incompetent fool! Get up! Get up, I say, you worthless sack of unsightly scales!"_ Sonny reached out and yanked the unfortunate dragon to his feet. He let out a complaint about a headache, but she ignored him and continued her rant, _"You'll have more than that before I'm done with you, you sniveling little lizard!"_

The cast was running through their final dress rehearsal, and, so far, everything had run smoothly. The evil Morgan La Fey had cast her spell and whirled "King Artie" off to parts unknown and had thus far managed to outwit the knights of the "Rad Table." This part of the play, the knights had taken somewhat of an advantage by outwitting her dragon.

Sonny finished scolding the dragon, who moved slowly offstage to nurse his wounds, then turned to address the knights, who were scattered about the stage,

"_You and your sorry group of knights got off easy with that dragon, but wait until you meet the Black Knight. He will not be defeated so easily. That I promise you!"_ Having delivered her final line of the scene, Sonny marched offstage.

The rest of the rehearsal went just as smoothly. After everyone had changed out of their costumes, Ms. Barker gathered them all together to give them final instructions,

"Alright, everyone. You have all done a splendid job on this play. I am quite pleased with your work. Remember, you are all to be here promptly at five tomorrow. Everyone has to be in their costumes with their make-up done by six so that we can do a quick mic check before the doors open at six-fifteen." She paused and smiled at the group of students, "Everyone is dismissed.

* * *

Sonny stood nervously behind the curtain, waiting for her first scene. Her hands were clammy and there were butterflies in her stomach. She reminded herself to just keep breathing. The two girls who played her ladies-in-waiting looked calm, but Ethan, the guy who played one of the knights, looked as nervous as Sonny felt. He swallowed hard, and Sonny gave him a weak smile,

"We can do this, right?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but Ethan looked a little less worried. Sonny took one more deep breath then marched out onto the stage.

She found that her nervousness faded the moment that she stepped out from the side of the stage. The bright stage lights hid the audience from view, so all she saw was the stage and the other actors. She felt like she really was Morgan La Fey, not Sonny Munroe. It was an exhilarating feeling to someone completely different for an hour. She delivered her lines with ease.

At last, it was time for the next to last scene. As she had practiced, Sonny inched out slowly onto the stage, listening to the conversation between some of the other characters. When Morgan's plot was foiled once again, she put a horrified look on her face and stamped her foot angrily. With her hands raised dramatically above her head, she cried out _"Curses!"_ and marched off of the stage.

The final scene was Sonny's favorite. After the knights succeeded in their quest of finding King Artie, the wizard Merlin pulled Morgan onto the stage using magic. Sonny's job was to act as if she were being pulled by an invisible rope. She loved to struggle against the "rope" and had practiced for weeks to make it look believable. As the time came for Merlin to drag her to him, Sonny struggled across the stage, yelling in outrage at her foiled plans. Merlin looked at her and laughed,

"_You lost fair and square, Morgan La Fey..."_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sonny, you were the best one in the entire play." Lucy and Sonny were lying on the grass under a huge tree in the Munroes' front yard. The play had been a couple of weeks ago, but the girls were still talking about it.

"I don't know about that, Lucy, but I did enjoy it." Sonny sighed, debating on whether or not to tell her friend about her idea.

"Spit it out, Sonny. I know that you have some idea in your head. You get this goofy look on your face when an idea comes to you."

"Well, I've been thinking about starting a comedy channel on YouTube. Something like that show, So Random! Obviously, I couldn't do all of the costumes and stuff, but I could play different characters." When Lucy didn't immediately respond, Sonny hurried on, "I know, it's a crazy idea. I just want to keep acting, you know?

"Sonny, I don't think it's a crazy idea at all." Lucy smiled reassuringly at her best friend, "C'mon, you are the funniest person I know. It's worth a shot at least."

"I don't know, Lucy. I mean, what if I don't get any hits? What if everyone says terrible things about me? I'm just not sure that I could handle being ridiculed by people that I don't even know."

"Sonny, you are the awesomest person that I know. Have some faith in yourself." Sonny sighed and looked at her best friend,

"Alright, Luc. I'll give it a try." Sonny was still doubtful as to whether or not she would be successful, but she figured that it was worth a shot.

**And there is Chapter 9! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, what do you all think about So Random? I think it's ok. Chad is the best part of it, in my opinion, but I definitely miss Channy. Good thing we still have fanfiction to enjoy Channy moments!**

**Alright, we have made it to Chapter 10! This is the last chapter before Sonny and Chad meet and it takes place about a week before Sonny joins So Random! In this chapter, we'll see Chad's complete transition from Chad Dylan Goldfarb to the Chad Dylan Cooper that we all know and love. **

**Be watching for the Random in the story. Review and let me know which one you think it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Enjoy :)**

"But Mackenzie, if I leave the Falls, who will nurse you back to health?" Portlyn gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, as if in pain, and sighed,

"I know, Portlyn, but if you stay, you will never..." He picked up her hand and held it close to his face, pausing for dramatic effect, "...be safe." Chad turned his face towards the camera.

"And cut!" As the scene ended, the cast of Mackenzie Falls scattered to their dressing rooms to remove makeup and bandages. A late-night excursion at the Falls had left everyone but Portlyn injured.

Chad was ready to remove his own makeup and bandages. Mackenzie had, of course, been the most severely injured. The fake cast on his arm was getting heavy, and the bandage around his head was getting itchy.

"Man, these things itch!" He reached up to remove the bandage, but another pair of hands got to it before him. Chad stared down into the all-too-familiar eyes of his ex-girlfriend, Mandy. Out of habit, he reached out to touch her face, but quickly drew his hand back when he realized what he was doing, "Uh, Mandy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you good-bye." Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Not that he cared of course. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care, but he was curious. Ok, maybe he cared a little bit. "Trouble over at So Random?" Mandy sighed,

"No. My dad lost his job, so we are moving to Oklahoma to live with my aunt and uncle." Chad frowned,

"What about So Random? You clowns do get paid, don't you? I mean, it's not like Mackenzie Falls, but still, I would expect-" He was cut short by a stinging slap on the face. Mandy lowered her hand and glared at him,

"That is exactly why I broke up with you, Chad Dylan Cooper! You think everyone is beneath you and your precious show. I hope that somebody puts you in your place someday because you are a snob! Good-bye!"

She stomped off without so much as a backward glance. Chad shrugged his shoulders and went back to removing his makeup and bandages. He didn't really care that Mandy was leaving – she had just been another fling – but her words had stung a little. He didn't want people to remember him as a snob.

* * *

Since Mandy had been an original cast member of So Random, Mr. Condor, the owner of the studio, had decided to through a send-off party for her. He had scheduled it right after Mandy's farewell on So Random. All of the shows were invited- and all of them were expected to attend.

Chad stood in the corner of the room with the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast. If it hadn't been for Mr. Condor's "show up or you're fired" speech, he wouldn't have even been at the party. The last thing he wanted was to be around his ex-girlfriend and her friends. Since that wasn't an option, he had to settle for looking bored and uninterested with the rest of his cast.

The Mackenzie Falls cast was known around the studio, so several people from other shows attempted to come over and talk to them. For the most part, they ignored them, but Skyler had a secret crush on one of the girls from another show, so she was allowed to hang with them for awhile. Unfortunately, Melanie had a horribly nasal voice, so Chad was forced away from the safety of the group.

"Stupid sensitive ears," he mumbled as he made his way over the food table. He figured that if he had to move, he might as well find something to eat. What he hadn't figured on was that Tawni Hart would make her way over to the food at the exact same time.

Chad and Tawni hadn't been on good terms since he had "broken her heart" back when they were on The Goody Gang. She had always given him the cold shoulder, and he had tried his best to ignore her. There were some things that he just didn't want to re-live. Unfortunately for Chad, Tawni was in the mood to talk,

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Heartbreak Teen." Chad frowned at her,

"Seriously. It was ten years ago. Get over it." He turned to walk away, but Tawni hurried around him to block his way,

"I guess you know that Mandy is leaving So Random?" Chad gave her an "are you serious" look, "Of course you know! This party is for her. I don't know why. It should be for me, So Random's leading lady." At this point, another of the Randoms joined them at the table. Chad couldn't remember his name,

"Uh, Tawni, we're all the same on So Random."

"Well, I'm the pretty one." She paused for another dramatic hair flip, "And I'm the funny one."

"That new girl is pretty. And she's funny too." Tawni glared at him, then stalked off. Chad tried to turn and go, but the Random put his hand on Chad's arm,

"So, Chad, you seen the new girl yet?"

"What new girl?" The Random got a funny look on his face. He looked something like a lovesick puppy,

"Ohhhhh. Her name is Sonny, and she's the funny girl from the internet. She's pretty, but I don't think Tawni likes her much." Chad had intended to ignore the guy, but the name _Sonny_ got his attention.

"Sonny? Did you say her name was Sonny?"

"Yeahhhh. And she's going to be on our show next week."

"Well, good for you Randoms." Chad waved his hands around, then walked back over to the Falls' corner. No sense in letting the Randoms know anything about what the name "Sonny" meant to him.

* * *

Later that evening, Wendy interrupted her son while he was running lines in order to ask him how his day was going. It seemed that the longer Chad was on Mackenzie Falls, the more distant he seemed to be. She could never find time to spend with her only child. Instead, she found herself alone more often than not in the mansion that Chad had bought after his first season on Mackenzie Falls.

He was pacing back and forth in his room, rehearsing his lines when she knocked on his door,

"Chad? Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah Mom, come on in." Chad moved to sit on his bed and motioned toward a chair. Wendy instead moved to sit next to her son and placed an arm around him.

"Mom! Don't do that!" He shrugged her arm off and moved to sit in the chair. "I have a reputation to keep up."

"Chad, we are the only ones here. Can't you let your mom even give you a hug?" He could hear the sorrow in her voice, but Chad refused to give in. Instead, he changed the subject.

"So, I learned something interesting at the party tonight." After waiting for Wendy to look at him, he continued, "Some girl named Sonny is going to be joining So Random."

"Chad! Do you think it could be your Sonny?"

"Mom, do you know how unlikely that would be? Besides, she's not _my_ Sonny."

"Well, not now. You haven't written her since you joined Mackenzie Falls. Do you think she would be proud of the person you have become Chad? I think-"

"Oh, come on, Mom! It's not like I mail her the letters anyway. I just wrote them when I was upset. But now, everything is good, so I don't have to write her. And I'm sure that she would love me. Every teenage girl in America does." He yawned, "Now, I need you to go so I can get some sleep. It wouldn't do for Mackenzie to have shadows under his eyes. Unless the script called for it, and my makeup team put it on." Wendy stood up and reached out her arms, but Chad just moved past her to hold the door open.

"It's nothing personal, Mom, but I can't have my Chadness compromised by a hug." Wendy ignored him and placed a kiss on his cheek on her way out the door,

"Well, then I'll just have to settle for a kiss. Good-night, sweetheart." She turned and walked down the hallway, pausing halfway down to turn back and smile sadly at her son. Chad gave her a half-hearted smile and shut the door.

Despite how cool he had been about the whole thing with his mom, Chad couldn't help but think about the mysterious Sonny as he got ready for bed. He knew the likelihood that she was the same girl was slim to none, but that didn't keep him from dreaming about what it would be like to meet _his_ Sonny. And how it would feel to hold her in his arms.

**So, did you figure out which Random it was that told Chad about Sonny? At least you only have two to choose from: Nico or Grady. Let me know who you think it was. Since I'm going to be including them in the next chapters, it would be good if I could properly describe them :)**

**And Chad is already a jerk in this chapter! Although, who doesn't like jerky-Chad. Especially when he's fighting with Sonny. And they meet in the next chapter! Hopefully, it won't take me so ridiculously long to get the next chapter out!**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**So...the Random was Grady. Most people guessed that, although I did get some votes for Nico. I guess I need to work on them a bit more, so they come across clearly :)**

**And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for...we are now in time with the beginning of Sonny with a Chance. Yay! First, we'll see some more of Sonny's family, then we will get to see all of her reactions to Hollywood.**

**Just for clarification, Sonny has no idea that Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Goldfarb are the same person. It's been about eight years since The Goody Gang went off the air, and Chad hasn't been on any shows since then. He is now on MacKenzie Falls, but there is a huge difference in how someone looks at nine and how they look at seventeen. **

**Hopefully, I haven't fully confused you :P Enjoy!**

**Also, I want to give a shoutout to Kinz and Jacqui, both of whom recently celebrated their birthdays :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny's life had turned upside down- in a good way. The web show that she had hesitantly started had morphed into a huge success over the last couple of years. She had fans all over the world and had even been interviewed by the local television stations.

But none of that came even close to the excitement of the last couple of months. The producer of So Random, a comedy sketch show, had called and invited her to join the cast. One of their members was about to leave, and Sonny was the perfect replacement.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime, so of course she had accepted. The last month had been a complete blur between packing, flying out to California to meet the producer and find an apartment, and packing some more.

Then, all of a sudden, time seemed to stop, and Sonny found herself standing in an airport saying goodbye to all of the people that she cared about the most. They were all there- her grandparents, Alivia, Andrew, Lucy, and her other friends from school. Sonny fought back tears as she told each of them goodbye.

"Oh, Sonny! I just can't believe that my little granddaughter is grown up enough to move to Hollywood and be an actress!" Anna Munroe tearfully cried, holding her youngest grandchild tightly in a hug. "Wisconsin is going to be awfully lonely without you, dear."

"I'll be lonely without Wisconsin, Granny. And I'll always remember you. Besides, we can always fly back for holidays and that kind of stuff." Sonny gave her grandmother one last hug, "I love you, Granny. Thanks for teaching me piano, and always being there for me. I'll miss you!" Anna pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. Zeb stepped in next to bid Sonny farewell,

"We're going to miss you, kiddo. All the animals on the farm aren't going to know what to do without you singing to them every morning." He grinned and gave her a huge hug, "Now, don't you go letting Hollywood change you. You are a special girl, Sonny. Don't be afraid to be yourself."

"I won't, Pops. And I'll miss all of the animals too. Lucy said she'd come over and sing to them every once in awhile. I love you, Pops!" Zeb gave his granddaughter a giant squeeze, and moved aside to let Alivia in.

"Wow, Hollywood. Who would have thought? Hey! Maybe you'll meet that kid from _The Goody Gang_ that you liked so much. What was his name? Brad?"

"Chad." Saying his name sent shock-waves through Sonny as she realized that she hadn't thought of her childhood crush in years. She didn't even know if he was still in Hollywood. He hadn't been in any TV shows since _The Goody Gang_ had ended. The odds of meeting him were slim. "I doubt I'll meet him, Livi. There are a lot of people in Hollywood."

"True." Alivia pulled Sonny in for a hug, "Take care of yourself, girly. And if you turn into a diva, I will personally fly out to California and straighten you out."

"And I will help her." Andrew squeezed in next to Alivia, "See ya, Squirt." He reached out and ruffled Sonny's hair. She reached up to fix it,

"Andrew! Don't do that. I want to make a good impression on LA, not look like a frumpy little girl!" She grinned and gave him a hug, "But I will miss my big brother."

At this point, Connie stepped in, "Sonny, we've got to get going or we are going to miss our flight." She gave a quick hug to everyone, then hurried toward their terminal. Sonny hurried after her, but turned around one last time to memorize the image of everyone. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of leaving everyone behind. Turning back around, she hurried after her mom, ready to start her new life in Hollywood.

* * *

"For the last time, Mom, you shouldn't be driving _and_ looking at the map. Would you please let me take over one?" Connie glanced at the road, then back down at the map in her hands, and then at her daughter,

"Sonny, I'm doing just fine. I need to fit in with all the drivers here. I hear that they can put on make-up, text and drive at the same time." She glanced down at the map, then flipped on her turn signal. "Besides, you don't know how to drive in heavy traffic, and remember how lost you got us on that trip to the Grand Canyon. No map for you." Sonny rolled her eyes,

"Mom! I was seven. I didn't even know how to read a map then. Please, just let me take the map before you get us lost!" Connie grinned,

"Lost, please. Besides, we're here!"

After getting out of the car, Sonny stared at the giant building in front of her. "Condor Studios." She couldn't help but let a small squeal out, "Mom! Can you believe it? I'm at a television studio, and it's my job! I can't believe it!" Connie smiled at her daughter,

"No, I really can't believe it, Sonny. My baby girl is growing up!"

"Mom! Can you treat me like an adult for one minute? I want to make a good impression." Grabbing her mother's hand, she hurried towards the door of the studio and her new job.

* * *

Sonny stood at the bathroom sink, trying to scrub off the layers of sunscreen that her mom had rubbed on that morning. Connie had been very reluctant to let her go. It had been rather embarassing having her stand there talking to Marshall. Sonny had wanted to make a good impression. But, she didn't want to be too hard on her mom. After all, she was the baby of the family, and Connie would be all alone once Sonny grew up.

Still, no matter what the reason, Sonny didn't see why it had been necessary to use an entire bottle of sunscreen on her face. She wasn't even going to be outside! So, she had gone to the bathroom to wash it off. Actually, she had _fled_ to the bathroom to escape Tawni, and the sunscreen had just provided a good excuse.

While she seemed fun and friendly on tv, Tawni Hart had turned out to be a complete Hollywood Diva. Sonny really had no idea how to deal with her. Things had seemed to be going well. After giving her a hug in the prop room, Tawni had graciously given her a tour of the studio, pointing out all of the important places to the cast of So Random. And then, once they had arrived in her dressing room, Tawni had suddenly gotten moody and territorial.

Sonny could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had been so excited to move to Hollywood and star in a actual tv show, but now, all she wanted was to be at home with her family and friends. Thinking about Wisconsin made Sonny miss her best friend. Having Lucy by her side would have made the day a million times better.

A thought occurred to Sonny which made her eyes light up. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number. The cast had an hour left before rehearsals started again, so she had plenty of time to call. After two rings, the person on the other end picked up,

"Sonny? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?"

"I am here, Livi. I just really needed to talk to you." Sonny couldn't keep her frustration out of her voice. Alivia could tell that she was upset,

"What's wrong, Sonny? You sound so upset." Before she could stop herself, Sonny poured out everything to Lucy,

"Oh, Livi! Everything is wrong. My mom won't stop treating me like a little kid. She rubbed an entire bottle of sunscreen on my face and basically threatened my boss. And then Tawni is horrible. She acts like she hates me! I didn't even do anything to her, Lucy. I thought things were going well, but apparently, she was just acting nice in front of Marshall. We're supposed to share a dressing room, but she doesn't want me there. She acts like it's her show, and she won't let me share any ideas. It's just awful!" Alivia didn't say anything for a moment,

"Wow. That's awful, Sonny! Maybe she feels threatened by you. I mean, you are already fairly well-known. Didn't you say that the cast had watched your show?"

"Yeah, Marshall told me on the phone that he had shown my show to the cast. I think they even commented on it. I did get some comment by a guy named TheBigCheese. After meeting them, I think it might have been Grady."

"See, she already knows how talented you are. Maybe she's afraid that you will take away the spotlight from her. I'm pretty sure that Tawni Hart is one of the original members of So Random. Just show her that you aren't there to cut her out, and maybe she'll come around."

"Thanks, Livi. I hope you are right. I'll just have to keep on being nice to her."

"I wouldn't expect you to be any other way. Hang on a minute" Sonny could hear Alivia talking to someone, "Sonny? Lucy's here. She's real excited about something. Do you have a minute to talk to her?"

"I would love to talk to her! Thanks again for the help, Livi. I love you!"

"I love you too, Sonny. I'll talk to you later." Sonny could hear quiet voices again, then she heard Lucy come on the phone,

"Sonny! Oh my gosh! You will never guess what I figured out today!" The excitement in her best friend's voice helped lift Sonny's spirits even more.

"What?"

"Ok. What is the name of the studio that you work at again?" It was a rather strange question. Sonny wrinkled her nose,

"Condor Studios. Why?" Lucy's response was an excited scream. Sonny held the phone away from her ear,

"Sonny, do you know what other show films there?" Without giving her time to respond, Lucy hurried on, "MacKenzie Falls!"

"Oh, is that the show that you like?"

"Yes. Me and about a million other girls." Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "Sonny, I can't believe that you've never seen that show. It's _so_ addicting." She gave another scream,

"What now, Lucy?"

"Sonny! I just realized something. You film in Condor Studios. MacKenzie Falls films in Condor Studios."

"So?"

"So, you could meet the star of the show."

"Who is?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

**Ohhhhhh, cliffhanger! I know, I'm so mean. Don't worry, I already have part of the next chapter written. And I PROMISE that there will be an official meeting between Chad and Sonny in Chapter 12. I just really wanted to have it be from Chad's perspective. He's more fun to write about.**

**On a side note, please check out my story "If I Die Young." It's a songfic/poem, and I'd really like to hear what you think of it :D**

**Review away :) They make me write faster!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ready for them to meet? Well, the wait is finally over. In this chapter, Chad will meet Sonny, and Sonny will meet Chad!**

**Again, I want to remind you that Sonny has no idea that Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Goldfarb are the same person. He hasn't been in any shows since the Goody Gang, and Sonny has never watched Mackenzie Falls. She's heard about him from Lucy only.**

**And Chad has no idea who Sonny is. He's never met her.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

**Happy reading :)**

It had taken Chad awhile to decide what to do about the new girl on So Random. He was dying to know whether or not this Sonny was his Sonny, but there was no way that he was going to ruin his reputation to find out. So, for the last few weeks, he had been trying to devise a plan to meet her – without compromising his reputation.

A month had passed since the unknown Sonny had arrived at So Random, and he finally had a plan. It had come to him while he was sitting in his makeup chair, preparing for another shooting of Mackenzie Falls. His assistant, Bart, was hurrying back and forth, tying to find a watermelon pineapple smoothie. Sure, it was an odd combination, but it was Chad's favorite, and he was determined to have one before every take.

And that was when the inspiration hit him. Bart had to do anything that Chad told him to do. He would ask Bart if he knew the new Random, and then send him in to do a little spying for him. No one would suspect someone who ran around the studio all day, fetching things for Chad.

Once the idea came to him, Chad launched into action immediately. He knew that he had to be cool, calculated, and indifferent when he asked Bart. There were other people from the Falls around at all times. Fortunately, the opportunity came when Bart came running in with the smoothie. The timing couldn't be more perfect, as Portlyn had just left to go change into her costume.

Chad took the drink and sipped it slowly. Bart stood waiting for a new order, but Chad ignored him for the moment. He wanted to appear as uninterested as possible. He pulled the straw away from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers. The moment had finally arrived,

"So, Bart. You met the new girl yet?" Chad didn't even look up while he posed the question. He appeared to be completely absorbed in studying his smoothie,

"Who? Sonny? Yeah, I met her. She seemed nice." He looked over at Chad, "Seems like she's having a hard time fitting in with her cast mates. I overheard them sending her on a Fro-Yo run on my way over here." Chad nearly choked on his smoothie. The opportunity to meet the mysterious new Sonny had landed neatly in his lap. He knew that he had to act on it.

"Is that so? Well, Bart, I think that that is all. Go on and do whatever it is you do." With a wave of his hand, Chad sent Bart on his way. Fortunately, no one was around, so he hopped off his chair and ran out of the room to meet Sonny.

* * *

The meeting could not have worked better if Chad had planned the whole thing out. Sonny was standing by the Fro-Yo machine. At first appearance, she didn't appear to be the Sonny of his letters. She had really dark hair and was a lot older than he expected. Of course, then he reminded himself that she was on So Random. That at least explained the waitress costume and the odd hair.

Smiling slyly to himself, Chad meandered over to Sonny. The perfect plan was rolling around in his head. He was going to meet Sonny and save face with his cast members. He stood next to her, but not looking directly at her. It took all of his pride to keep from turning to stare at her and see if she was the girl of the letters,

"Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I'm going to need an extra large chocolate." She appeared slightly annoyed as she turned toward him,

"Oh, I don't work here." Chad decided that the moment had come to turn toward her, "Oh my gosh! I know you." The moment had come. She was his Sonny. Chad was just about to tell her who he was, but she interrupted him, "You're, you're..." From the way she was talking, he could tell that she wasn't his Sonny. His Sonny would have known who he was immediately. She was just another starstruck CDC fan.

Despite his disappointment in not finding his Sonny, he still had to carry through with his plan in order to keep his cast from getting suspicious. He walked over to stand beside his poster. Seeing his face next to the poster of Mackenzie seemed to jog her memory, but she still couldn't come up with his name,

"Chad Dylan Cooper." She started flapping her hands around,

"You're Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls!" Yep, just another fan of Mackenzie. His Sonny would have known him as Woody Goody. With the knowledge that she wasn't his Sonny, he decided to welcome her to the Falls/Random feud,

"And you must be Madge."

"Yes!" She looked confused for a moment, "No, no. Madge is my waitress character. And all this belongs to Madge too." She smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sonny." Chad smiled. Time to play the part,

"Sonny? That's a nice name." He ignored her outstretched hand and began to sign a picture of himself that he had brought. She dropped her hand and began talking again,

"Oh, thank you. You know, when I was younger, I didn't really like it. But now, it kind of suits me. I mean, I have this one friend..." She stopped talking for a moment when he handed her the picture,

"Here you go." While she was studying the autographed photo, he swiped her tray of Fro-Yo's and hurried from the room. As luck would have it, he had even been able to take back the parking space that the Randoms had taken. Mission complete. He had met the new girl and had come out the victor in the Falls/Random feud.

* * *

Chad couldn't believe that he was standing here, about to play musical chairs. _Musical chairs!_ If the press ever heard about this, he would be finished in Hollywood. He was beginning to wonder if losing his reputation was worth showing up the Randoms.

Yet, somehow, he knew that he would have made the same choices all over again. If only for the chance to watch Sonny Munroe's eyes when she was mad. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone that he found her attractive. But he would have been willing to do just about anything if it meant spending more time with her.

When she had stormed onto the Mackenzie Falls set, he had been furious. But something had changed while they were talking. Maybe it had been when his director had changed the set to a romantic, starry night. Something had come over him. He had started saying all these sweet things to Sonny. And when he put a hand up to her lips to silence her, he had had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. It had taken all his acting skills and pride to back away.

And then she had come back and demanded that they play musical chairs. He had been on the verge of refusing when she had started to bawk like a chicken. It was embarassing and cute at the same time. He had given in.

And here he was, surrounded by his cast, being called "Pooper" by one of the Randoms. He couldn't even remember the guy's name. Gus maybe? Chad mentally shook himself. He didn't have all afternoon to play a child's game. Portlyn had signed them all up for a teeth whitening session. Not that his perfect teeth needed to be whitened. He sauntered over to the Randoms,

"Let's just get this over with. Uh, gotta get my teeth bleached in twenty minutes." He smiled at Sonny, "Did you know there are eighty shades of white?" Chad had no idea how many shades of white there were. He had just been trying to sound impressive. She just gave him a goofy grin as he walked by.

"Did we win? Did we lose? Is it over? Can I leave?" No mistaking that voice. Tawni had just entered the room. Chad silently groaned. If there was any one Random that he disliked more than the others, it was Tawni Hart. Not only was she annoying, but she had once tried to kiss him back when they were on The Goody Gang. He hated Tawni Hart. He was about to say so too, when Sonny broke the silence,

"No! We need you. We are a team!" She turned to look at Chad, "Let's do this." No one needed to hear that twice. They all lined up around the plastic chairs. And the game began.

When the music began, they all started walking slowly around the chairs. Sonny was making faces at the other cast members of Mackenzie Falls. Chad was trying not to look at Sonny. Now, more than ever, he needed his concentration. The music abrubtly stopped.

Not surprisingly, Tawni was the first to get out. Then another Random got out, and another. And then Ferguson got out. One by one, people were eliminated. And suddenly, it was down to Chad and Sonny. To avoid being caught up in her brown eyes, he started taunting her,

"Looks like it's just you, me, and one more thing you're not going to get." She began taunting him back,

"You know, you're pretty confident for someone who's going to lose." She put extra emphasis on _lose_. He laughed,

"At least I can act."

"Can you Chad? Can you really?" He made a face and shook his head at her. She had just used his own line on him. And she had looked so cute while doing it. What was he thinking? He couldn't like this Sonny. For one thing, she was on So Random. And for another, she wasn't his Sonny.

But he couldn't stop looking at her. The rest of the room faded away. It was just the two of them, walking around and around a plastic chair. Sure, they were making faces at each other, but it was just the two of them. If he wasn't careful, he was going to do something crazy – like leap over the chair and kiss her.

"Owww!" Without warning, Sonny suddenly fell to the floor, and Chad's dream world fell away too. He was aware of the Randoms shouting in frustration. What in the world had happened. And then he noticed that Sonny was still on the ground clutching her ankle,

"Ow! It's my ankle. It really hurts. I think something snapped." Chad looked down at her,

"Oh man." He paused, trying not to let all of his crazy emotions come flying out of his mouth. He took a deep breath. "That looks really serious. We better get you to a doctor." He walked around the chair and held out his hand to help her up, "Just take my hand." Her beautiful eyes looked up at him. She gave him a sweet smile, and then suddenly he was on the floor and she was sitting in the chair,

"Peace out, Suckas!" The Randoms began jumping up and down and screaming. Chad stared up at her from the floor,

"You tricked me!" He couldn't believe that this sweet girl had been so cruel. She flung her hands up to her face,

"No, I was acting!" Chad smiled and got up from the floor. Sonny Munroe really was something else. He had a feeling that life in the studio was going to get a whole lot better.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ever wonder what happened after Chad put on the weird beard? Well, you are in luck, because that is what this chapter is all about. It takes place immediately after the episode "You've Got Fan Mail."**

**And there is some Channy goodness in the chapter :) Sonny is starting to develop feelings for a certain three-named jerkthrob…and he seems strangely taken with her as well.**

**Oh, and if they seem slightly OOC, I'm so sorry. Since SWAC is no longer on air, I haven't seen the show lately, and it's kind of hard to write about characters that I'm no longer fully familiar with.**

**And I'm so so sorry that there has been such a gap since the last chapter. Life is chaotic to say the least. But I AM going to finish this story. That is my goal for the summer. School gets out on the 18th, so hopefully updates will be a little more regular after that. **

**I do not own SWAC.**

**Happy reading :)**

"Look, the smoothie isn't for me. It's for Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm not trying to be a jerk here, but I'd actually like to keep my job." Sonny followed the sound of Bart's panicked voice into the cafeteria. She had been trying to find him all afternoon. Bart was the only person over at The Falls that she felt comfortable talking to.

She found him trying to talk the cook into making him one of Chad's favorite watermelon pineapple smoothies. The problem was that Chad refused to pay for anything, and Bart didn't have any money to spend on the actor. Plus, the cafeteria was about to close for the day, and Marta didn't look at all happy about making a smoothie for nothing.

Sonny needed a favor from Bart, so she figured that helping him out might swing things in her favor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a five-dollar bill.

"Here, Marta. That should pay for the smoothie, and you can keep the change." Sonny put on her friendliest smile and dropped the bill onto the counter. Marta just grunted in response, but she did turn and start measuring out the ingredients for the smoothie. Bart turned to Sonny,

"Thanks, Sonny. I'll pay you back when I get my next paycheck."

"It's no big deal, Bart. I would hate for you to go back to Chad empty-handed." Bart shuddered,

"That would have been bad. He's been worse than usual this week, what with the movie part and all."

"Ugh, I can only imagine. He's been following poor Josh around, which means he's been over in our part of the studio. I really had no idea that someone could be so shallow and conceited. So, I guess he has a big part then." Sonny was surprised to see something of a smirk cross Bart's face.

"A big part? Hardly! He doesn't even have any lines. I looked at his script while he was putting on his makeup. He's the mail guy pushing the cart in the background while two minor characters are talking. I'd be willing to bet that the whole scene gets cut before it goes to the big screen." Sonny couldn't help but laugh,

"Poor Chad! I'm sure he'll be heartbroken if he doesn't show up onscreen. Perhaps that will take his ego down to – " Sonny's sentence was cut off by another grunt from Marta. She plopped the smoothie down on the counter, picked up the money, and waved them away with another grunt. Bart reached for the smoothie, but Sonny grabbed it first.

"Let me take it to him, Bart. I actually need to talk to Chad about something else." At his skeptical look, she hurried on, "I won't poison it or anything. I promise. But I do need directions to his dressing room. Think you could help me out?" Bart shrugged,

"Sure, although, I don't know why you would want to visit him anyway. He's not very nice to you." Sonny sighed. True, Chad wasn't very nice to her – most of the time. But he had done her a huge favor today, and she couldn't just let that go. She owed him a huge thank you, but she couldn't tell Bart that. No one but her and Chad knew what he had done, and she intended to keep it that way,

"Yeah, he is pretty much a jerk, but I still need to talk to him."

Fifteen minutes later, Sonny stood outside Chad's door, nervously shifting from foot to foot. The smoothie was melting, and the cookies she had brought from home were rock hard. It was all she could do to keep from running as far away from The Falls as possible, but gratitude kept her standing there. Since both of her hands were full, she decided to kick the door to get his attention.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"BART!" Chad's angry voice came screeching out through the closed door. She could hear him pounding towards the door. "You are so fired! Where have you been with my –" Chad flung the door open, "- smoothie." He blinked in surprise, then grinned, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"We have a smoothie. Can I come in?" Chad's grin faltered slightly, but he held the door open wider and gestured for her to enter the room.

Sonny and Tawni's dressing room was nothing compared to Chad's. His room was huge. She would have enjoyed looking around at all of his pictures and awards, but she had come on a mission. Chad closed the door and rounded on her,

"So, Sonny, what brings you here?" Sonny smiled at him and held out the smoothie,

"I brought your smoothie for you." Chad raised his eyebrows at her. "Alright, I have another reason for being here." He took a step towards her,

"Don't tell me. I'm sure that I can guess. I knew you'd come around, Sonny. You just couldn't resist my charm could you? The girls always end up falling for me in the end. It's ok to admit it, Sonny." Chad lifted up his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Don't hold in your feelings, Sonny. It's not healthy." She suddenly had a difficult time breathing. And the room felt strangely hot. A dreamy smile crossed her face,

"Yes. No. I mean-" The full realization of what he had just said rushed back full force. "Chad! That is _not_ why I am here." Chad withdrew his hand faster than she would have thought possible. He actually looked rather embarrassed. She almost got the impression that he had wanted her to admit that she had feelings for him.

She considered that possibility for a moment. Somehow it was not all that surprising. After all, they had had a moment earlier. And he had pretty much admitted that he cared when he stepped out onstage dressed as "Eric." He had shown that he had a nice side. Chad like her? The thought was strange, but not altogether unwelcome.

Wait, did she just think that? Of course it was unwelcome! She loathed Chad Dylan Cooper. He was a stuck-up, conceited jerkthrob who cared more about his hair than about being nice to people. Sure, his hair was rather perfect, and his smile was well- charming to say the least, but still – he was a Hollywood heartbreaker.

Then again, maybe he was just pretending to be a jerk when the cameras were on and the paparazzi were around. He could be the nicest guy in the world. His hand had felt wonderful and warm on her cheek. Surely a true bad boy wouldn't have hands that nice. Sonny looked over at Chad. He was rather handsome. For the first time, she understood why girls all over the country had fallen in love with him.

"Uh, Sonny? Are you going to tell me the reason that you are here?" The sound of his confused voice shattered her thoughts. Sonny shook her head to clear any lingering thoughts of Chad from her mind. She was _not_ going to fall for him, no matter how sparkly his eyes were.

"Right. Well, I brought you these, as a kind of…well, as a way to say thank you." She held out a gift bag to him. "They're my grandma's famous chocolate chip cookies." Chad reached into the bag and pulled out a beard. He gave her a strange look,

"This does not look like a chocolate chip cookie, Sonny." She could help but give a small giggle,

"No, it's not. It's the beard. You know, the weird beard. I wanted to thank you for helping me out, Chad. I don't know what your motivation was, but you really got me out of a bind. If you hadn't shown up and put on that costume, everyone would have known I was a fraud." Sonny reached out and took his hand, briefly squeezing it, "Thank you, Chad. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Chad squeezed her hand back, but didn't say anything. She waited for him to release her hand or to laugh at her, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there, holding her hand. Sonny had no idea what to do, so she just left her hand in his. It felt comfortable somehow, as if her hand was meant to be in his.

A knock on Chad's door made them both jump. Sonny jerked her hand away, and Chad took a few steps back from her, putting his finger up to indicate that she should be silent,

"Yes?"

"It's Bart, Mr. Cooper, sir. I'm supposed to tell you that the next scene will be starting in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Bart. Let them know that I'll be there shortly." Chad waited until Bart's footsteps faded away before turning to Sonny. She smiled tentatively at him,

"So, anyway, thanks. And I want you to have the beard. I don't need it anymore." Her smile got bigger, "maybe you can wear it in your movie. You know, make yourself a little more memorable?" To her surprise, Chad laughed. Not a fake, Hollywood laugh, but a real laugh,

"Yeah, that would make me memorable. Look, Sonny, it was nice of you to bring me this stuff, but you need to leave now. I've got to get ready for the show. The magic of Mackenzie Falls doesn't happen without the star, you know." The abrupt change in his tone took her by surprise,

"Oh, of course. I'll let myself out." She turned around and hurried out the door.

As she walked back to her dressing room, it began to occur to her just how strange the meeting with Chad was. For one, he hadn't really been a jerk at all. He'd actually acted like he liked her, and not just in a friendly kind of way. But it was her reaction to it that had taken her by surprise the most.

Could she possibly be falling for Chad? How ironic that her first Hollywood crush would have the same first name as the boy actor that she had fallen for all those years ago.

Sonny sighed and began to walk a bit faster. The more space that she put between herself and Chad Dylan Cooper, the better. She couldn't afford to fall for him. And she had probably just imagined his interest in her.

Dating Chad Dylan Cooper was the last thing that she needed on her mind.

**Oh Sonny, denying your feelings for Chad will not make them go away. And I do love seeing a softer side of Chad!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
